But Who Guards the Dragon?
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: This is an expansion of my one-shot, It'll be Okay. You don't have to read it first, it will be in the story. Requested. DMHP Sub/Dom relationship. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Harry thinks a few thinks through, then comes into his creature inheritance. He finds out that he is the dominant mate to one Draco Malfoy. But things are never easy for the boy who lived. post OoP (yr5)
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a oneshot, titled ****_It'll be Okay_****, but it seems that quite a few of you wanted it to become a full-fledged story- so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Warnings: This is Slash. That means boyxboy. gayyyy. kay? Don't like, don't read. No flames please. **

Harry ran his fingers through his mop of hair, frustrated.

Last year, his godfather had died, and he had at first blamed himself.

He was passed that now.

He moved on to blaming Snape, then he thought better of it.

Dumbledore.

It was his fault.

If that manipulative old coot hadn't kept the prophecy from him, and kept Sirius in that stupid house, he wouldn't be in this mess.

He knew Dumbledore had the power to free Sirius, but that would have taken him out from under his thumb.

Dumbledore was the one who deserved the blame, Harry was certain of that.

"Dobby!" he called, snapping his fingers.

The shabby house-elf appeared, bowing low.

"Master Harry Potter, sirs. You is calling Dobby sirs? Dobby's be doings anything the great Harry Potter wishes, sir."

"Any updates on Dumbledore?"

Dobby nodded excitedly.

"Dumbles has found out that Masters Draco has been ordered to kills him, Master Harry, and he told the potions master to helps him sirs. He is ready to die, sirs. He has tolds the dark man about the soul pieces sirs."

Harry nodded, dropping heavily on the bed. He had to get Draco out of that. The boy was a prat, yes, but he wasn't a killer. He felt the odd need to shelter the boy from all danger, but he blamed that on his 'saving people thing,' shoving it aside for later.

"And the horcruxes? Do you know where the Slytherin horcrux is?"

"It has been founded sirs. It's at Grimmauld."

Harry nodded.

"I want to be taken there," he said with conviction, "after tonight of course. It is my birthday, and I would rather not deal with ol' Voldy until tomorrow."

"Of course, Master Harrys sirs."

Harry smiled, sending Dobby off.

"Master Harry Potter sirs?"

"Yes, Dobby?"

"Your magic, sirs. It is growing."

Harry stood, twisting his back. It seemed to be feeling inflamed today for some reason.

"Really? That might be my inheritance coming in."

"No sirs," squeaked Dobby, "Yous is a creature sirs! There is too much magic for a wizard!"

Harry gasped as pain wracked through his back, making him arch in agony.

"Dobby! Do something! It hurts!"

"Dobbys can't do anything, Masters. I is not allowed to act in a Dominants inheritance. Your mate is the only one that cans."

"Mate? Who is my mate, Dobby?"

But suddenly, Harry knew. His vision blacked out and he could see only one face, an innocent white against the darkness of his life.

"Draco," he whispered, his vision clearing though his glasses laid broken on the floor, "Draco Malfoy. My mate."

**-The Next Day-**

Harry held the locket up, grimacing as the stench of dark magic reached him.

"Get me the sword of Gryffindor."

The sword was placed in his hand and he breathed deep, pushing away all his worries about his new inheritance and his mate and Dumbledore's manipulations to focus on one thing. Destroying this horcux.

"_Open," _he hissed.

The locket snapped open, a black mass pouring from it.

The mass formed Sirius, falling through the veil, then Draco. Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

_"You're supposed to protect me," the form of Draco told him, "Yet you leave me in the hands of the enemy. You care nothing for me. How can I trust you, Harry Potter? You wouldn't even shake my hand. How can I accept you, when you only rejected me?"_

Harry brought the sword down with a clang, staring blankly at Dobby.

"Will Draco be able to forgive me?"

Dobby nodded.

"Dracos will loves you, sirs, you shouldn't listen to the bad smokes."

Harry nodded in hesitant agreement, apparating back to Number 4.

Hogwarts was soon upon him, and he decided it would be for the best if he stayed low. He researched, keeping an eye on his mate, making sure Draco was okay as he searched for horcuxes. Harry found the diadem, killing it in the Room of Requirement. Draco had been spending a lot of time in that room, and only seemed to get more and more frustrated each time he left.

He grew more fond of him every time he laid eyes on the boy, and more worried over how drawn his face was becoming.

Harry longed to take the boy into his arms, but he couldn't. Not yet.

The other boy hadn't come into his inheritance yet, so he would not have a mate mark. He would not have proof that Harry was his mate.

Harry smiled, tracing his own mark with his finger.

He could be patient.

But as the days dragged on, he found that harder and harder to do.

On the day he knew was Draco's birthday, he marched to Dumbledore's office.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is very much like the one-shot, but it has been tweaked and expanded on, so I do recommend it to be read before moving on- if only to refresh your memory and make the story flow more smoothly. Happy Reading! ****J**

**PS: Draco's birthday is actually in June (the fifth to be exact) but for the sake of the story, his birthday is going to be around November. This way- Harry is older- so he gets his inheritance first- and there is a period of about 3-4 months between their inheritances.**

Harry stepped onto the staircase leading to the headmaster's office, reinforcing his occlumency shields along to way.

He had been biding is time for months, but he simply couldn't take it anymore.

And he wouldn't.

He stopped in front of the all-too-familiar door, giving it two sharp raps before striding in.

The headmaster looked up in surprise at the teen before breaking out into what was meant to be a welcoming smile. It seemed more mocking than anything.

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, what bring you to my office this evening?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Just a moment, Albus," he said, ignoring the shock that flitted across his wrinkled features at the lack of respect.

Nonetheless, he nodded complacently, only because he was curious as to what the boy wanted. Perhaps he was feeling rebellious after the mutt's death, he would have to nip that in the bud later.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Come in," Harry allowed, confusing Dumbledore further.

Severus Snape walked in, not even blinking at Harry's presence as he turned to face the Headmaster.

"You called?" The dour man drawled.

"Actually," Harry answered, flicking his wand to close and ward the room, "I did. Please sit, Professor. We have much to discuss."

"Potter-"

"Sit."

The potions master scowled, but sat. The boy was apparently feeling a bit arrogant this evening.

"I have some questions that you two are going to answer for me."

Dumbledore leaned forward.

"My boy," he stated in a grandfatherly tone, "I know that you-"

"You know nothing!" spat Harry, making the room crackle with his magic as he slammed his palms to the oak desk. He lowered his voice, bringing to a more dangerous rumble rather than a shout. He wasn't a child throwing a tantrum, he was an adult demanding answers.

"I won't be your pawn any longer! I am to know what Voldemort is hiding, I am to know my duties, I am to know the risks and the plan, and I am to know them before I leave this room. Am I clear?"

Severus smirked, relaxing as he watched the headmaster flounder. He had been awaiting the moment Harry would stand up to him for a while.

"Harry-"

The boy growled, lifting his arm.

"Fawkes."

The Phoenix flew to him, settling upon the offered appendage and nuzzling at his cheek. Severus withheld a gasp at the show of loyalty, and the show of power the boy was displaying. To command a phoenix—Fawkes had to be gently coaxed into doing anything for the headmaster, but all Harry had to do was call him.

"Now spill."

Dumbledore nervously popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Okay…" Albus sighed. "You already know of the prophecy. You know Voldemort is hiding something. Something to make him immortal."

"I know what I know, Albus. I need new information," Harry snarled, straightening up.

His build had thickened and grew over the summer, though he would always be thin- he now looked more athletic than malnourished now. That build accentuated his power, the magic rippling through his veins and commanding respect.

Severus spoke up, willful to give information to the young man that he had dedicated his life to protecting.

"Horcruxes."

Harry turned to him as Dumbledore made a strangled noise, clearly not happy with even that bit being released.

Severus really didn't care though. He wasn't going to let the headmaster stop him from helping Harry Potter.

"Voldemort has made Horcruxes. Seven of them. You killed the first one, the diary, and the headmaster killed the second, the ring. There is probably one from each of the founders and-" he expression shuttered to pained as he whispered, "Albus thinks that one is in you."

Harry nodded happily.

"I know, but I thank you for telling me."

Severus gaped.

"How could you possibly-?"

"I'm not stupid," he said with conviction, but explained without being condescending to the professor, "I've had a house elf spy on the headmaster for information since third year, though I hadn't had him listen in on any private meetings other than with the order until the end of last year.

I have already found the locket and the diadem, and they are both destroyed. And a bit of mind magic expelled the bit in my head, though I know that you planned to have me sacrifice myself," Harry spat, cutting his eyes to the elder still sitting dumbfounded at his desk.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," Severus whispered, "I didn't think that you would believe me and I- I had hoped it wasn't true."

Harry smiled, moving closer the dark man to place a hand to his shoulder.

"All is forgiven- for you." He turned to the headmaster.

"You however, have a lot to make up for. Find a way for me to get into the Gringotts vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, and a way to kill Nagini. Then we may consider forgiveness."

He waved his hand lazily, letting the door fall open before he strode out.

He was halfway down the hall when Severus's deep voice startled him into turning around.

"You need to know something. Something that I cannot tell you."

Harry studied his features for a moment before gesturing for him to follow.

When they reached the professor's quarters, Harry was invited in. He scanned the area, but did not take the time to really look. Now was not the time for sightseeing.

"Please take a seat, Severus," Harry requested, "I don't know how long this will take."

After the man was seated, Harry cradled his face in both hands, staring deep into his onyx orbs.

"Legimens."

Scenes flashed before him, showing him clips of worried Slytherins and unbreakable vows.

_"Please, Sev. My father- He- just help me watch my mother, will you?"_

_"You must protect Draco…"_

_"I will."_

He pulled away sharply.

"Why did you show me this?" He whispered.

Severus looked down at his lap.

"Severus," he prodded.

"I wanted you to know that he isn't bad. He isn't dark."

Harry got down on his knees to look up at Severus.

"You try to protect him still? You are worried I will bring him harm?"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the anger from Harry.

"I was hoping that you would empathize... Maybe you wouldn't hurt him. He is like a son to me. He just wants protection. He doesn't-"

"Severus," Harry soothed, "I never planned to bring him harm."

"No?"

Harry smiled, brushing away the man's hair from his face.

"Severus, I love him as well. Though surely not in the same way you do."

Severus' eyes widened marginally.

"You- You love him? In what way?"

"Yes. I know they are going to try to break him this year, and I will find him first. This war will end before the final exams, and I will have him by my side."

Harry closed the professor's gaping mouth.

"No need to act like a fish," he chided, "Draco is the finest specimen in all of Hogwarts, and I am the golden boy. Surely you saw this coming?"

He had to crack a smile at that.

"It will not be easy."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I have fate on my side."

Snape crinkled his brows confusedly, only to bit his lip in shock when a Dominant mate mark was revealed on Harry's bicep.

As it shadowed into existence, Harry smiled.

The silver dragon arched his back, crawling around his arm before settling back down.

"The mark will have just revealed itself to him, and he will surely be frightened. I must go."

As the green-eyed boy-wonder left the room, Severus called a good luck to his retreating back.

**HPDM**

Harry followed the pull to the girls' loo, stopping in the doorway when he saw Draco leaning over the sink in tears.

The pale boy was studying the intricate design on his neck, sobbing lightly.

"Draco," Harry softly called, moving into the room.

The smaller student clasped a hand to his neck before snarling.

"Get out of here, Potter."

Harry frowned at how weak the young man sounded, his usual sneer just a shadow of a frown and his voice a rasp. He moved so that they were nearly touching.

"I would never leave my submissive in a state of distress," Harry told him most earnestly.

Draco choked and seemed to shrink even further in on himself, pushing back into the sink to put space in between them.

"You're not going to want me- Couldn't possibly."

"Nonsense."

Draco looked at him with wide eyes before they narrowed suspiciously.

"Potter-"

"Draco," Harry softly interrupted, trailing his thumb along the boy's jaw.

"What are you playin' at?" the Slytherin snapped, his eyes scared and confused though his face was stone and annoyed.

Harry took a deep breath, relaxing himself.

"You are my mate, Draco. My submissive. I know what job you've been given, and I know that you've been struggling with it. I also know that you don't want his mark, or his lordship."

Draco cast his eyes downward, swallowing when Harry caught his chin and forced him to look back.

"I also know that you are mine."

Draco nodded slightly, still confused but willing to go along with whatever the saviour wanted right now- he didn't seem to be in any hurry to harm him.

Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling him into a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay, Draco. I promise."

And he knew that it would be, eventually.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm supposed to kill the headmaster," Draco whispered.

Harry pulled back to look him in the eye, cursing himself as Draco flinched.

"Draco," he cooed, "I am not angry. I knew of your mission. Come with me, we need a more private place to talk."

He led the boy down to the dungeons, knocking lightly on Severus's door.

"Harry," Draco objected with fearful eyes, "No-Please. He's-"

"Not going to hurt you," Harry assured, tugging him closer to his side.

Severus pulled open the door.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, gesturing for them to walk in.

"We need a plan. Draco can't kill Dumbledore, it would tear his soul. I will not allow that to happen."

"Nor will I," Severus snapped, "I was going to kill him. He's nearing death anyways, by a curse in his hand."

"I don't want your soul broken either, Severus."

Severus looked up in shock. People usually didn't care much for the greasy potion master's life- nor his soul.

"There is no other option."

"We could fake it with a golem," Harry suggested, "and let Dumbledore die the natural way."

"His death is supposed to give me the right to his wand," Severus divulged.

Harry nodded. "Disarm him then," he told him, as if it were simple- which really it was, "then it will be yours."

Draco curled into Harry's side trustingly, letting sleep claim him. Harry frowned down at him- he must not have gotten much sleep lately, if he is falling unconscious during such conversations.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, scooping up Draco in order to carry him.

"He will sleep in a room Hogwarts has given me," Harry reassured him, "We cannot be separated for tonight at least."

"He will be skittish come morning," Severus warned, looking over them with concern.

"I can calm my own mate," Harry growled, "Don't forget that he is my match. He is mine."

"He may not like that possessive nature."

"My nature will make him feel safe and loved, Severus," Harry replied, pulling the door open. "I will learn how to not be so threatening to him- and he will learn to accept my care. It should be soothing to him- but I expect him to be less than cooperative at first. I know what I'm doing."

Severus tilted his head in concession.

"Take care of him."

Harry gazed down at his soft features, giving Severus a nod goodnight.

"I will. Always."

**HPDM**

_He was running- faster faster- but not fast enough. _

_He could feel the pull of something- something awful._

_"You dare to defy me? You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"_

_He stood tall, keeping his mask solid and his resolve strong._

_"A true Malfoy bows to no one!"_

_He felt a ice cold grip his chest, and suddenly he could not breathe._

_"You will bow," his father sneered, morphing into the ugly form of Lord Voldemort. "To me."_

"Draco!"

He jerked up with a gasp, tumbling off the bed in his hurry to get away from his nightmare.

He heard someone rush around, quickly pulling him back onto the bed with a gentle hold.

"Are you alright?"

He knew that voice, but he felt dizzy and could not think straight.

"Head."

Draco felt a tingle go over his body and a cold vial was slipped into his hand. He drank it without question, to out of focus to really examine it.

Once his headache had faded, he realized that he was still being held against a sturdy chest, and it was quite comfortable.

He lifted his head to see the owner of said chest.

"Potter!"

He scrambled back in surprise, gasping when he was pulled back.

"You'll fall again, Dray," the Gryffindor told him, adjusting himself so that they were facing one another. "Do you remember last night?"

At first Draco thought that they had done something- indecent- but then flashes from the previous night came back to him and he sagged in relief.

"I don't really- well I do- but-"

Harry chuckled, pulling up his shirtsleeve to show him his dragon.

"We are bond-mates, Draco."

Draco watched his hands.

"And- what creature are we- or you- or me I guess?"

Harry just laughed again.

"I don't know yet, I have a meeting with Gringotts next week to find out."

"Oh."

Harry sighed, moving his neck at an awkward angle to look into Draco's face.

"I meant what I said last night," he whispered. "You are my mate- and I will take care of you. You are not alone anymore."

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm always alone."

Harry reached out slowly, unsurprised when Draco jerked back.

"Get away from me, Potter!"

Draco then grasped his chest, breathing harshly.

"Harry-"

The pain stopped and Harry pulled the other boy to his chest.

"What's happening?"

Harry rocked him, shocked to feel wet tears soaking his neck.

"The bond is trying to settle, and it can't tell if we're really angry or if we are just confused. It tries to punish us for being apart. I'm so sorry, Draco," he added in a whisper. "But I have to hold you."

Draco scoffed, stiff in his arms.

"Sorry it's such an inconvenience."

Harry gasped, pulling him even closer.

"Never," he assured. "You feel so nice here. I wish that you enjoyed it as much as I."

Draco was befuddled, and he didn't have enough control to not show it- what with everything going on.

"But- why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to hold me?"

Harry turned his head to show his confusion.

"Because I care for you a great deal. Because you are my submissive and it makes me feel like I am keeping you safe. Because you are quite lovely and your skin is quite soft. Because I've had a crush on you since before this bloody bond thing, and I'm feeling quite entitled right now."

Draco blushed heavily.

"You've had a crush on me?"

Harry grinned.

"I'm almost certain that half of this bloody school has had a crush on you- not that they will ever get the chance. You are mine, Draco Malfoy."

Draco was torn between feeling loved and feeling degraded.

"I'm not an object."

Harry growled.

"But you are mine. As I am yours. They may not touch you."

Draco nodded his assent to the added commentary.

Harry smiled.

"I hope that one day you will enjoy my hold."

Draco relaxed his body, happily curling into the safety provided. He could feel the singing in his blood proving Harry's words.

"I already do. You are rather warm, you know."

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. You are all being very supportive and giving excellent feedback for the story. I thought about what I would be doing with the Golden Trio in this story for some time, and I think that I've made my final decision. R&amp;R and Happy Reading! :)**_ _**-YouSlyGryffindor**_

_**Disclaimer: This world and these characters belong to the one and only, JK Rowling. **_

**chapter four**

Harry sat criss-cross in the middle of the potion master's office, eyes closed. Severus and Draco were in the lab discussing Draco's apprenticeship and, more importantly, how he was feeling about this new relationship with Harry.

For his part, the boy-who-lived was meditating, organizing his memories in his mind and sorting out how he felt about everything. He still did not know what creature he was, but Dobby was going through his ancestry to find out. He wasn't sure how he was going to take down the headmaster or the Dark Lord. He hadn't had a meeting with the D.A inner circle yet that month either. So far this year, everyone was just brushing up on different strategies and techniques individually, but he wanted to start animagus training for everyone as well. He hoped that Draco would want to join them.

_~~in the lab~~_

Draco hopped on top of the table, swinging his legs nervously.

"How do you feel about all of this, Draco? About him?"

He studied his own shoes, thinking about the question.

"I don't know."

"Draco…"

"I feel relieved mostly," he admitted, looking up at him. "Relieved that he wants to help with the headmaster thing. I feel- I mean I've liked him for a while yet- so I guess that I'm relieved that I don't have to go against him. I'm just nervous, you know? What if this is just some sort of joke? I don't think that it is, but it just seems so…"

Severus smirked at the boy.

"Unreal? I know, but I can tell that he wishes you no harm. He only wants the best for you."

Draco nodded unsurely.

"He says that he- he wants to… take care of me."

He peeked at his godfather through his lashes, shrinking down as if he thought that the man might be angry with him for wanting such a thing.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be someones priority, Draco. Nothing at all."

"I don't want to be weak. I have to take care of my mother and handle my father and the mission and-"

"But who takes care of you, Draco? Who does that?"

"I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to coddle me or- or-"

"Or love you, Draco? Because he only wishes to love you. He only wants to be there for you. You are not weak to want his love- and he would want yours in return. Is Harry weak for needing to take care of you? Is he weak for needing to hold you?"

"No! I just- I'm not used to it I suppose."

_~Harry~_

Harry let his magic feel around the room, trying to find more hints as to his creature. The power was different than his aura before. What was once a swirl of colour was now a shimmering gold, dancing in the silence.

A sharp knock against the oak of Severus's door snapped him out of his trance, and he moved quickly to the lab to tell the professor that he had a visitor.

"No! I just- I'm not used to it I suppose," he heard Draco say.

"It's okay to be nervous. You two will figure it out together," Severus assured the blonde before turning to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"There is someone at the door."

He rushed out, leaving Harry to brush his knuckles fondly along Draco's cheek.

"You know that you can talk to me, right? I want to know how you're feeling."

"We've been enemies for years, Harry. It's just going to be hard to… adjust."

Harry smiled in understanding.

"I know, but I'm here. I want you to know that you can come to me. That I _want_ you to come to me."

"I-"

"Harry James Potter!"

They both froze at the feminine shout, Draco sighing softly as he released the words he had held on his tongue.

"You better go."

Harry shrugged, pressing a slow kiss to Draco's forehead.

"We will continue this, yes?"

Draco nodded and Harry left.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Where have you been? You were supposed to come to the room of requirement thirty minutes ago!"

Harry paused, cocking his head to the side.

"How did you find me?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"The map, obviously. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. I wanted to discuss starting a new challenge today. Let me go see if Draco wants to come."

Hermione offered him a small smile.

"Everyone promised to be nice to him if he was, well- Ron still hasn't come to the meeting so I guess he is still in a titz but- everyone else is ready to give him a chance."

"Good. I'll be there in a second. Set the room for a group chat."

She skipped out, stopping in the doorway.

"Maybe next time you can join us, professor," she suggested. "But maybe we should get everyone used to Malfoy first."

He gave her a polite nod as Harry strode back to the lab.

"Dray? Do you want to come to the meeting?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Harry assured him.

Draco stood, putting his best Malfoy mask on.

"I will."

Harry stopped him with his arm, pulling him forward into a hug.

"They have all promised to give you a fair chance, Draco. I think that you will like them once you get to know them."

Draco stayed silent, but he let his expression relax a bit.

"I'm proud of you for deciding to come," Harry whispered, and Draco felt a pleasant warmth flood his stomach. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, we can leave, okay?"

He nodded, smiling slightly when Harry took his hand to lead them out of the room. He couldn't help but feel saddened when Harry dropped his hand when they entered the hall, but he understood. They would have to be a secret for now.

They strolled into the room, Draco placing himself halfway behind Harry.

"Here we are, Draco," Harry announced, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Meet the D.A."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hush Hush16_** : **All of my stories are either Sub!Draco or Sub!Severus with Harry as his mate. I have written and read quite a few. Thank you for your excitement in regards to my story. ****J**

**_Daithi4377_**** : I know that it's very different for Draco, but this is all new to him. With others you will be able to see his more fiery side, but right now he is just scared and confused. **

_They strolled into the room, Draco placing himself halfway behind Harry._

_"Here we are, Draco," Harry announced, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Meet the D.A."_

Draco shifted before clearing his throat, throwing his hand out to Neville- who was sitting in the spot nearest to him.

"I know that I've been an arse," he admitted, his voice loud and strong as it reverberated throughout the room, "but I promise that I can be less of a bloody toe-rag if you give me another shot."

Neville cracked a smile, shaking the offered hand.

"Well, I'd be an idiot to not give a nice-Draco a chance, eh?"

Draco scowled, raising his eyebrow slyly.

"I don't believe that I said anything about being _nice. _I am still a Slytherin, you know."

Harry snorted, giving his side a squeeze.

"We are well aware."

Hermione shook her head.

"Boys," she sighed in exasperation.

"Okay," said Neville, standing up. "We are the inner circle of the D.A- which stands for Dumbledore's Army. We are also Harry's best friends of Harry's. You've got 'Mione, me, Luna, every Weasley child except Percy- and perhaps Ron if he doesn't straighten up, Remus- that's Professor Lupin, he doesn't come by much, and Professor McGonnagall. Is that everyone, Harry?"

"I might bring Terry Boot in… and Krum is still technically a member, even if he never comes. It's not his fault that he lives in Bulgaria."

Draco crossed his arms.

"What do you guys even do?"

"We practice defense, sometimes other subjects too. We are all just trying to prepare ourselves for the war. The full D.A is a much larger group, when we meet up it's usually to do stuff for the war effort or to decide on what we should focus on next."

Harry jumped up.

"I have an idea!"

Luna's musical voice cut him short.

"We will never change the name of the group if we start discussing your idea, Harry. Best wait until then."

He sighed melodramatically.

"Fine," he groaned. "What should we change it to?"

"I think it should be something cool- like _The Light Serpents _or _The Order of the Truth." _Suggested Ginny, dropping her voice to add a mysterious edge to the titles.

"I kinda like the order one," commented Neville. "It can be easily confused with they order of the phoenix if overheard."

"Okay, so the Order of Truth? All in favour say 'Aye.'" Harry announced.

"Aye!"

"All not in favour, say 'Nay.'"

Ginny rose her hand.

"Nay."

"It was your suggestion!" laughed Harry.

She pouted.

"I kinda want to be a light serpent. That just sounds so cool, Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are all too Gryffindor to be considered any sort of serpent."

Harry pulled him back onto his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"You are my favourite serpent."

Draco scoffed but he was smiling.

"And you are obscenely sappy and cliché."

Harry shrugged.

"Don't much care, Dray. Not when I've got a very lovely Slytherin upon my lap."

Draco leaned back against his chest.

"I'm not lovely. I'm fierce. Manly. Grr."

Harry laughed.

"Oh yes. You are a very fierce and manly serpent. My strong dragon."

Hermione coughed.

"Do you think you could pause in your flirting for a moment? We don't know your idea yet…"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry apologized, his face lighting up once more when he remembered what he was going to say earlier.

"I want to become animagi!"

She frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Harry. It could be very dangerous."

"We could study theory and have Professor McGonnagall come up here for when we attempt the transformation!" he tried to convince her. "Please, 'Mione! It could be very useful if we succeed."

She leaned back.

"All in favour say 'Aye'"

Everyone in the room but her chorused "Aye!" back.

Luna smiled dreamily.

"This will be wonderful!" she said. "I will finally be able to fly without a broom."

After the meeting, Harry strode down the hallway- Draco already down in the dungeons with his godfather.

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!"

The boy-who-lived turned around to see Ron running towards him.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Mum wants me to invite you for Christmas."

Harry rose an eyebrow.

"You want to- Is that all you have to say to me?"

The ginger took a step back, his smile falling from his face.

"What else is there?"

"How about an- I'm sorry, mate, for being a total prick and calling you a pansy and a fruit in the middle of the Gryffindor common room!"

"Jeez, Harry, calm down. It's not like any of it wasn't true. You are a fruit, and it's disgusting. I'm sure that you'll realize soon that you can't really be gay- it's just unnatural."

"Unnatural? That's what you're sticking with?"

"Yeah! It's nasty, Harry! It's just not right!"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I think that I'll be staying at the school for Christmas- or spending it with Remus. I don't think that I can spend two weeks in your presence."

And Harry stormed off towards the great hall, standing shock still when he felt rather than heard Ron follow him in.

"I wouldn't want some faggot sleeping in the same room as me anyhow!" he shouted, causing the entire hall to turn to stare at them.

Harry dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh, hell."

"Didn't realize you took it up the butt, Potter. The Chosen One is a bloody fruitcake."

That pretty much summed up the topic of the Daily Prophet's main story for the next day.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter a Pouf?**

That's right ladies, our number one bachelor has let the cat out of the bag- or out of closet. During an argument taking place in the great hall of the esteemed Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the boy-who-lived's known best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley, stated that he was uncomfortable sharing a room with him because he was indeed a homosexual.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore assures us that Mister Potter's preferences will not impede on his ability to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Mister Potter is very dedicated," he says. "Though unexpected, this information doesn't change who Harry is as a wizard."

"He was gay when he took on You-Know-Who at the ministry," long-term mentor and ministry official, Author Weasley, tells us, "He was gay when he saved me. His sexuality changes nothing. He will always be welcome in my home, and I would be honoured to fight next to him in battle."

Harry Potter has not been available for comment, and there is no news on whether or not he has a significant other.

I, for one, wish Harry all the best. We here at the prophet support you, Mister Potter.

_Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet reporter_

**Homosexuals' acceptance over time- see page 4**

**Well known famous wizards and their partners- see page 3**

"It's not too bad, at least, Harry," Hermione said reassuringly, glaring at the red mess of hair sitting a ways down from them.

"Yeah, mate," Neville told him, taking the place next to him. "At least Skeeter took your side."

"Hermione…"

"I might've sent her a little memo…"

Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Herm. I can't imagine what it would look like otherwise."

"Horrible," Luna said with a small smile adorning her face, looking toward the ceiling.

"Yo, Scarhead!"

Harry glanced up to see Pansy Parkinson strutting down the aisle towards him, Draco alongside her.

"Yes, Parkinson?" he said as politely as he could manage.

She snarled at him.

"I heard that you took it up the duff. Didn't realize that the Chosen One was a queen."

Harry rose an unoffended eyebrow, avoiding eye contact with his mate.

"Didn't realize that my orientation was any of your business, Parkinson. I'm sorry to disappoint, wasn't aware that you were interested."

"As if!" she huffed. "I've got Draco Malfoy on my arm, the whole school knows that."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, forcing back a growl.

She most certainly did _not._

Draco gave her a once over.

"We aren't together, Pans," Draco said under his breath, making sure that Harry heard but no one else did.

"You know that our fathers are drawing up a marriage contract, Drakey," she simpered. "You shouldn't fight it."

Draco scowled.

"Woulda thought that you'd want to marry Nott with the way he always has his tongue in your-"

"Draco!"

He blinked innocently, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Just stating the obvious. I am not interested in tying myself to a tart like you."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, scrunching up her nose.

"My father will be so disappointed, but I have no problem with marrying someone like Nott. He's more of a man than you will ever be."

Blaise pulled Draco away from the group.

"What you ever saw in that pug-faced bitch, I'll never know."

Draco shook his head.

"I was a blind lap-dog then."

Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"And you are no longer?"

Draco took a deep breath.

Blaise was his best friend, and the only one in Slytherin that didn't make his position in the war known.

"Do you plan on one day taking the dark mark, Blaise?"

The darker boy frowned at him, taking in the open curiosity in Draco's grey eyes.

"Not if I can help it."

Draco smiled at him.

"Good."

His jaw dropped slightly.

"You mean that you don't want to serve… _You-Know-Who?"_

Draco nodded.

"A Malfoy bows to no one."

Blaise threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I'd thought that I'd lose you to the grey menace."

"Not a chance. I've got a plan for this year, and he isn't going to be happy with it."

He sighed, glancing up at the upcoming group of Gryffindors.

"We've got company. You'll tell me later."

Draco glanced up as well, smiling slightly.

"I've also decided not to alienate the lions," he chose to say. "They aren't all as idiotic as the Weasel."

Harry took in Draco's open expression and studied Blaise's features.

The boy was showing none of what he was feeling, and it threw him off a bit, but Draco wasn't making any move to insult them- so Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he trusted his mate to do what was necessary.

"Malfoy," he greeted neutrally, leaving their course of action up to Draco- it was his friend after all.

Draco shared a look with Blaise before smiling.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry was surprised, but only for a moment.

"We're headed to study before Charms," he said, gesturing back at Hermione and Neville behind him. "Wanna join?"

Blaise decided for them, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Why not?"

As soon as the door to the room of requirement pulled to a close, Draco moved to sit next to Harry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "about earlier, with Pansy and everything."

Harry shrugged, startled to see the forlorn look on Draco's face.

"Hey," he nudged him. "I know that we have a part to play. I'm not upset with you, love."

Draco let his eyes shift to Blaise, relieved at his expression of acceptance. He seemed to be taking everything in stride, discussing something academic with Hermione and ignoring them altogether.

"Do you mind," Draco asked hesitantly, "that I told Blaise? He won't snitch or anything… and he's my best mate. I know that-"

"Draco," Harry interrupted him, placing their books aside to better face him. "I trust your judgement. You are the one at risk here, Dray, and you should have control over who knows and who doesn't."

Draco took a deep breath, picking at Harry's collar to avoid looking him directly in the eye.

"So-" his voice cracked, and he tried again. "So, I can tell him about us?"

Harry sighed, drawing his face up with his finger.

"I have not told anyone anything but that you are my mate and that you have accepted me as such, and only our order knows that much. I wanted to leave that up to you. You are in control here."

Draco frowned.

"Is it- is it a bad thing, to-"

"No!" Harry protested vehemently, catching the attention of the room. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted people to know or not."

Draco nodded, moving to climb onto his lap.

"Can I?"

Harry beamed at him.

"You are always welcome, Dray."

Draco bit back a smile, using Harry's chest as a backrest as he picked his book up again.

"I've been having a bit of trouble with this one here."

Blaise took in the sight of them, nudging Hermione with his elbow.

"When did that happen?"

Hermione smiled.

"It's been coming for a while now."

Blaise nodded.

"Well, yeah."

He practiced his wand movement again, using the extra flick in his wrist like the girl had just told him to.

"They'll be good for each other."

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"It's been coming for a while now."_

_Blaise nodded._

_"Well, yeah."_

_He practiced his wand movement again, using the extra flick in his wrist like the girl had just told him to._

_"They'll be good for each other."_

Harry was in the common room, looking over his notes for potions. He knew that Draco would be coming there soon, not because they had plans or anything- but he could practically feel the boy's angst though the walls.

He pulled his map from his bag, checking the common room discreetly before poking his wand at it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink grew on the faded parchment, and he pulled it open to look at the Slytherin dormitories.

Draco wasn't there.

He followed the path to Gryffindor, nearly dropping the parchment when he saw the little black dot with his mate's name by the door. It wasn't moving.

"Mischief managed."

He stuffed the paper into his bag, hurrying to the portrait to pull it open.

The Slytherin was leaning against the stone wall, fast asleep.

"Stubborn arse," Harry muttered.

He accioed his things, shouldering on his bag before casting a featherlight charm on Draco. He wasn't heavy, but the room Hogwart's had provided (hidden by a portrait of a quiet young lady) wasn't exactly close.

The blonde shifted, feeling the spell- and Harry knew that he would wake. He leaned down, brushing the hair away from his forehead- smiling when his eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?"

The green-eyed boy brought him up into his arms.

"I'm going to take you to our room, okay?"

Draco just nodded, using Harry's neck as a pillow.

Harry sighed, making his way to the portrait. It was in a corner, hidden by the shadows of the castle.

"Hello, Asfalia."

The plain looking girl curtsied sleepily, swinging open to allow them in.

He carried Draco to the bed, frowning when he noticed that he was without shoes.

"Idiot," he admonished lightly to the sleeping boy. "What were you thinking?"

Harry pulled the sheets over them both, bringing Draco closer to him.

"Idiot," he said again, pressing a kiss to his forehead before falling into a restful sleep.

When morning came, Draco awoke first- shifting away from Harry. Of course, the boy-who-lived was not a heavy sleeper- and he tightened his hold.

"Where are you going?"

Draco froze.

"It's morning. It's time to-"

"It's time to lay back and enjoy the calm," Harry told him, fully opening his eyes to look up at the boy on his chest. "It's the weekend. We have no classes."

The blonde shrugged.

"How did we get here?"

Harry smirked.

"I found you and carried you."

His expression quickly morphed into one of seriousness, however.

"Why were you asleep outside the Gryffindor dorm- and why were you not wearing shoes? The stone is cold, you could've gotten sick sitting out there all night."

Draco averted his eyes.

"It hurt- it wasn't my fault- I think that maybe the bond was pulling."

Harry nodded, but remained concerned.

"Next time, you can knock- or maybe write me a note. I can come out and meet you and take you here, or we can go for a walk or something okay?"

His molten silver eyes were troubled as he wondered.

"But what was it, Harry? It was like I couldn't breathe."

Harry tucked his arms around the smaller male, breathing in his scent.

"You went too long without seeing me- and the bond is still new. Not to mention that you were- for some reason- feeling upset. I could sense it. The bond wanted you to seek me out, and I think that part of you wanted to as well."

Draco scowled.

"I can handle myself, Potter. I don't need to run to my dominant every time I feel a little anxious."

Harry sighed, sitting up to adjust Draco on his lap.

"I know that you can handle yourself, pet. You're a big boy. You've handled yourself thus far, but that doesn't mean that I can't be here for you. Whether you need me or not, I am your dominant- and I am available to you whenever you may want me."

Draco frowned slightly, shifting so that his hair was brushing the underside of Harry's chin.

"I didn't mean that I didn't need you- of course I do. I just want to be able to get through everything without having to lean on you."

Harry moved- lifting Draco's face so that he could directly look at him.

"And you can- you are perfectly capable of minding your own," he assured. "But you don't have to. I can help you shoulder the weight of everything, Draco. I want to. I want to be there for you- I want you to let me be there."

Draco studied his features, soaking in the knowledge that Harry needed him to lean on him just as much as Draco needed to do it.

He turned up his chin.

"Okay."

Harry smiled, caressing his jaw.

"Okay?"

Draco nodded.

"I'll try."

Harry bumped his cheek with his nose.

"That is all that I am asking for."

And he pressed his lips gently against his submissive's, savouring what was left of the morning.

******TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco nodded._

"_I'll try."_

_Harry bumped his cheek with his nose._

"_That is all that I am asking for."_

_And he pressed his lips gently against his submissive's, savouring what was left of the morning._

Harry brushed imaginary creases out of the front of his jacket, taking a deep, calming breath.

"It makes no difference," he said to himself in the mirror. "I am still just Harry."

He patted his pocket, making sure that both his key and his list were there, before nodded to himself and leaving the dorms. He nodded to Hermione in the common room, offering her a small smile as he left.

Draco and Severus were already waiting for him by the entrance, and he made no move to greet them other than taking Draco's hand in his own.

"I have a meeting with Griphook," he stated at the desk. There was hardly anyone there- which made sense, seeing as how it was only seven o'clock on a Saturday.

"Right this way, Mister Potter."

The two Slytherins sat in the offered chairs, but Harry chose to stand by Draco with a hand resting on his shoulder for the time being.

"I know that you already know how to accept your lordship and everything, since we discussed it via owl this summer. We need a blood test to be sure of your identity of course."

Harry nodded sharply to the familiar goblin, cutting his finger with a silent spell and dripping in onto the paper.

Griphook nodded, tapping the scroll with his finger.

It rose, unrolling itself in the air.

"I, Lilian Evans Potter," a feminine voice announced, "And I, James Charlus Potter," a deeper voice added, "being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

In the event of both of our deaths, we bequeath and give guardianship of our son, Harrison James Potter, to his godmother and husband, Alice and Frank Longbottom. If they are unavailable to do so, the order of his guardianship is as follows.

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonnagall

Severus Snape

Andromeda Tonks

His appointed guardian will be given access to his support vault, which holds 500,000 galleons, for the raising of our son, along with full access to Potter Cottage if need be.

All other residences, including Potter Manor and the twelve smaller properties in Australia, Africa, and the United States of America, will be closed and held until the event of Harrison's 17th birthday.

On his 16th birthday, he is to be given access to the Evan's vault, where he will find the books on his upcoming creature inheritance. The Potter vault, Peverall vault, Gryffindor vault, and Slytherin vault are his upon his age of maturity. His school vault, holding 200,000 galleons, is his to have access to when he turns eleven.

We leave him also with this message: We love you, Harry, and we always will. The bonding rings are in the Potter vault. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, and he must have betrayed us. Don't trust Albus with anything outside of school, and never be ashamed of what you are.

You are a PyroSylph, Harry. We knew the moment you were gifted to us that you had inherited the gene. You are more powerful than we could ever dream to be. Use it well, and trust yourself.

We leave this world, but we will see you again."

Harry more or less collapsed into the chair that Draco had just vacated, absorbing everything- notably his parents voices and the knowledge that he was supposed to grow up with Neville as a brother.

He couldn't help it.

He cried.

He cried for his loss of parents, of family. He cried for his new responsibiblity and the message of love. He cried because he would never have to worry about being hungry again. He would never have to worry about not having a place to live. He cried for that too.

And all the while, Draco soothed him. At first, it was an arm on his shoulder, but Harry simply pulled him into his lap and buried his head into his chest. Draco rocked them, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades.

"I am a PyroSylph," he mumbled.

Draco nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, seems so. Are you ready to hear the next one?"

Harry looked up, agreeing without releasing his mate from his hold.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body- shut it Moony this is serious- get it?- , do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

In the event of my death, which I hope was done by some awesome battle or by suffocating in a mass of naked women, I bequeath and give Grimmauld place, along with everything in it but the library, to Harrison James Potter.

I also leave him with half of my money and the Black Lordship- do with it what you will.

I leave the other half of my money and all of my assets to Remus Lupin, my best friend and my family in all but blood. Go get you some robes, Remmy, and go get that man you've been head over paws for. I mean it.

I'm serious.

I leave the potions and dark arts section of books in the Black library to Severus Snape, with my sincerest apologies. And also with the note to please not be too harsh with my best friend.

I guess that's all.

Mischief Managed."

Harry's mouth was gaping as he stared unabashedly at Severus.

The dour potions master seemed to be in a similar state before he screwed up his face in a scowl and took a heavy breath.

"It's not a prank, Severus," he told the man in a whisper. "I promise."

Severus swallowed thickly, nodding.

"I'll need a copy of the will, so that I can owl it to the wolf. He obviously hasn't seen it yet if he is still wearing those tatters of robes."

Draco rose a fine eyebrow.

"And how would you know if he was?"

Severus coughed.

"Order meetings of course," he told them honestly. "As well as the monthly visit to give him his potion, though I usually just mail it."

Harry stood abruptly, placing Draco back down on the seat as he strode to the mahogany desk. He placed the Potter and Black rings on his fingers, leaving the others there.

"I don't have to wear all the rings to claim the titles, do I?"

Griphook shook his head, swiping the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Peverall rings into a black box with the wills to hand the boy- no- young man.

"I would like to visit the vaults another time," he said. "I have shopping to do today."


	9. Chapter 9

**_And here is a surprise chapter posted on the same day- as a treat for sticking with even though I'm lousy and haven't updated in ages. Love you!_**

"_I don't have to wear all the rings to claim the titles, do I?"_

_Griphook shook his head, swiping the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Peverall rings into a black box with the wills to hand the boy- no- young man._

"_I would like to visit the vaults another time," he said. "I have shopping to do today."_

_**The PyroSylph is a very powerful and respected creature, very closely resembling a human. The wings will only show themselves with conscious effort, or if the creature's mate is in danger from an outside force.**_

_**The wings have soothing effects on the submissive (the PyroSylph is always dominate) as well bringing a feeling of protectiveness- or arousal. **_

_**PyroSylphs are known for their natural role of leadership and sense of self-preservation. Though before reaching maturity they are very stubborn and temperamental, this is mainly due to the incompleteness of it's soul in it's unknown search for a mate and the fire and water trying to merge into one's being. **_

_**The PyroSylph has control over both fire and water, and draws strength from them. They are also very protective of their mates and offspring, as well as select people that they deem as family. **_

Draco glanced up at Harry, noticing that the young man had just pulled on his sleep pants after leaving the shower, but did not yet have on a shirt.

He didn't move to be putting one on either, and it was having an interesting effect on his mate.

A very interesting effect.

Draco swallowed thickly, watching as a drop from his wet hair made its way down his chest. Harry was well-defined.

"Um- Harry?"

"Yeah, Dray?"

"Do you think that you could try to call the wings?"

Harry shrugged stepping forward.

They burst from him. They were black and blue and green- but there was a transparency to them. They were not feathered, but instead looked like water behind him.

Draco was immediately hard, and blushed a deep pink.

Harry smirked, sliding forward to lean over him on the bed.

Draco leaned back almost involuntarily, letting out a very slight croon.

"My dear submissive," Harry nearly purred, "might you be… aroused?"

The blonde let out a whimper, spreading his legs slightly as if offering himself to the creature.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, scared at first by the abrupt change in his mate. He moved down, taking his lips gently.

When he went to release, Draco made a noise of distress.

Harry cocked his head to the side before kissing his way down Draco's torso, making the other male arch slightly. He mouthed around the bulge in Draco's cotton briefs, surprised when Draco stilled after only a minute or so.

He watched his neck arch against the bed, mouth agape in a gurgled moan.

The dominant vanished the mess before retracting his wings, lifting Draco into his arms to cradle him against his chest.

"Have you ever been pleasured by another, Dragon?"

The young man shook his head, flushing red without looking at his boyfriend.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Tears pooled in his eyes, and Harry was frightened that he had done something wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I go too far? I'm sorry, I-"

"No," he whispered. "You did nothing wrong. I'm just- I'm weak."

"You are not weak," Harry almost growled, pulling him tightly to himself.

"I am, compared to you," he responded, looking down at himself. "I am small and pale and weak."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand in his own, noting that his hand was nearly swallowed by his own. He liked it like that.

He took his hand and placed it on the substantial bulge in his boxers.

"You are beautiful- enough to make me nearly come without touch."

Draco opened his mouth in a gasp, feeling Harry through the fabric. He was not small, and he whimpered when he realized that it would eventually be going _in_ him.

Harry was breathing very heavy from Draco's seemingly innocent touch. He seemed to be merely curious, shaping his cock with his fingers.

"Draco," he groaned.

The blonde looked up at him in shock, but did not remove his hand. A look of determination filled his features, and he reached under the waistband- looking up to Harry for approval.

"You don't have to," Harry said. "I can wait. It's not a big deal."

But Draco didn't want to wait, He wanted Harry to feel good.

He stroked up and down like he would his own, turning his wrist every now and then. Harry's felt different than his own: warmer and much thicker.

Harry stilled and he felt a wet sticky substance coat his hand.

He removed it from the inside of Harry's trousers, eyeing it.

The other man vanished the mess and tugged Draco to lay on top of him.

"That was wonderful," he praised, turning Draco's cheeks a flattering shade of red. "You're amazing, dragon."

His dragon made himself comfortable on his chest, feeling Harry's sure arms wrap around him, and he fell into a dreamless rest.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

_"That was wonderful," he praised, turning Draco's cheeks a flattering shade of red. "You're amazing, dragon."_

_His dragon made himself comfortable on his chest, feeling Harry's sure arms wrap around him, and he fell into a dreamless rest._

Harry groaned, twisting away the crick in his neck. He was waiting for Severus to finish his potion, and it was taking longer than he expected.

The man walked out with a satisfied expression on his face and brown vial in his grasp. He looked up to see the young man outside his lab and dropped it, breathing a sigh of relief when Harry leapt forward and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Why don't you just put an unbreakable charm on it?" Harry asked him, handing the potion back to him.

"Wolfsbane is very sensitive to magic, Mister Potter," he explained. "Surely you knew that?"

"Wolfsbane? You have the potion ready for Remus, or is it-"

"This one is for the wolf, yes. The ones for the apothecary have been sent off."

"Are they different?"

Severus glanced away.

"I try to make his taste a bit better. They work the same."

Harry chuckled.

"Why don't you make them all taste better?"

Severus crinkled his nose in distaste.

"It costs an extra five knuts to make just one taste fine. Dragon saliva is not cheap."

"Dragon saliva?" Harry questioned with disgust written on his face.

"To counter the reaction from the chocolate… Don't you pay any attention?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Not really. Sorry, Professor."

Severus shrugged on his cloak, stepping toward the fireplace.

"I have to deliver this soon, so I should go. He only has a couple of hours before he has to take it."

"Good luck, Sev."

The older man blushed slightly, but did not reply.

"Lupin!" Severus called sharply, as was his customary greeting. He glanced around at the place, noticing that it was a good twenty minutes past when he usually arrived.

He cast a point-me charm, following his wand to the owner of the rickety house and stopping right outside the bedroom door.

Severus knocked, unsurprised but saddened to hear a slight moan from behind the door.

"I'm coming in."

He didn't wait for a reply, shocked to see the man sitting on the floor with only a pair of slacks on and his face buried in his hands.

He knelt down, uncorking the vial as he went.

"Head up, wolf," he ordered softly, using his fingers to lift his chin and administer the potion. "I'm sorry that I arrived later than usual. The saliva they sent me was nearing expiration."

Remus gave him a small smile, soaking in the care that Severus always treated him with before the full moon. He was all harsh lines and rough edges until this time, then he treated him like- human I guess.

"That's alright… Did the recipe change? Since when do you use saliva?"

Severus ignored him, bringing his arm under his shoulders to help him stand.

"Why are you wearing slacks?"

Remus blushed slightly.

"I was trying to get dressed when I heard you at the floo."

Severus pieced together the rest. He fell. He was too weak to stand that long.

He shook his head.

"You should have just stayed in bed. What if you had hit your head or something? Then where would we be?"

The werewolf snorted.

"I'd be without pain, and you'd be partying probably."

Severus jerked back as if slapped, a unique emotion covering his features.

Remus immediately regretted his words, recognizing the expression as the same one that used to show after Lily would ditch him to hang out with the Marauders.

"Hey…" he rasped. "I didn't mean that. What did I say?"

Severus ignored him once again, instead choosing to remove the man's slacks and fold them away in the corner.

"Would you like to stay here until we get closer to time, or would you like to go now?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, pulling the man down next to him with a strength that was clearly only coming from his wolf at the moment.

"Severus Snape, what is up with you? I asked you what I said that so obviously hurt you, and I would like an answer."

"It is nothing, wolf," He spat, attempting to jerk his hand away. "I am fine."

Remus sighed harshly, visibly shaking.

"I need to go down now. Moony is pushing tonight."

Severus hurriedly stood, pulling Remus upright.

"Can you walk still?"

He nodded in response, hobbling down the stairs to the concrete basement area there. There was a fireplace there as well, with a lonely rug in front of it.

"So," Severus started, knowing that Remus needed some sort of distraction from the monster inside him. "Did you go get new robes? You're honorary godson swears up and down that if you don't, he will go get them himself."

"You've talked to Harry?"

"Of course," Severus nodded. Harry was a good subject for Remus. "He has found his mate in Draco… surely you knew this?"

"Yes, I did not realize that you were told."

"Well, we surely couldn't tell his parents yet. I am Draco's godfather, and they both seem to trust me a bit."

"Harry holds a high respect for you."

"Does he?" Severus replied, surprised. He situated himself across from Lupin on the rug, cross legged.

"Yes," the man rasped. "He always said that you just needed someone to try to understand you. You weren't all cold."

Severus sighed.

"He has more hope than most do."

Remus leaned forward, brushing the hair away from the man's eyes.

"He just sees what others do not care to look for in you, Severus."

"He is only one. What do you see, Remus? A deatheater? A coward? What do you see here?"

Remus breathed slowly.

"A man," he whispered. "A bit broken, but very strong, beyond talented, smart, caring- man."

Severus stood.

"I must take my leave."

"I'm always sad to see you go."

Severus paused, locking the door from the inside as he thought over how his potion should affect the natural instincts of the wolf- making it nearly nonexistent. Only in appearance.

He took a deep breath and walked back.

"I cannot face you as you transform."

"Disgusted?"

Severus shook his head, eyes pained.

"No. I just can't, Remus. But I will stay."

"I used to think that you would enjoy watching me in such pain."

Severus lit the fire next to them, wincing as he heard Remus moan in agony.

He tried to stay facing away, but it became too much. He watched with tear-filled eyes as the man grabbed the floor with his knuckles.

"Don't fight it, Remus. Let Moony out. Breathe."

He couldn't help but shift back when Moony's eyes looked at him rather than that of Remus.

"Rem?"

A soft growl followed a slow howl left the beast.

"You still in there?"

The wolf moved forward slowly, sniffing him. He tried to relax his muscles- realizing that, for some reason, Remus was less there than Moony.

A small whimper left the wolf's muzzle, and then he was being licked on the ear.

"Moony! Remove that wet appendage from my person!"

The wolf seemed to chuckle, wrapping around the man.

"Am I not allowed to move?"

Moony growled lowly, nuzzling his neck.

Severus smiled, leaning against the canine.

"I'm taking a nap then."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN_**

**_To Jess-_**

**_Actually, Harry isn't a snotty brat in this story. Harry is a young man who has been lied to by someone that he respected for a very long time, who lost his godfather, and who has the fate of the entire world on his shoulders. He's not snotty; he's pissed off. (This is a comment made on ch. 2.) _**

**_I don't really know why you would want to "slap some respect into him" when the only one he was disrespecting was Albus Dumbledore, and that wizard had shown him a lot of disrespect in his eyes by lying and manipulating him for all of his life. _**

**_Usually, I take critical reviews and try to better my writing because of them, but I think maybe you just don't see what's really going on here. I'm proud of how "snotty" Harry was at the beginning of this story, because it shows how angry he was and how much the golden boy had grown. _**

**_Thanks for your unneeded negativity though. _**

**_-YouSlyGryffindor_**

Harry shook his head, finding no way to have Dumbledore die without causing Voldemort to come to Hogwarts. There wasn't much time either.

Christmas break was just around the corner, and that meant that the school year was half-way over.

That also meant that Draco would have to go to Malfoy Manor, unless they could find a way around that.

He opened the door to the room of requirement, clearing his mind and bringing up his barriers. Occlumency go a lot easier after his inheritance came in.

"Right on time, Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry cocked his head at his friend.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Luna?"

"The Ravenclaw smiled at him, her murky eyes somehow clouded and clear at the same time.

"You must go without knowing, Harry Potter, or do not go at all."

"But you'll keep guard, right?"

He hoped dearly that she would give him a response that he would understand.

"I am your friend, Harry. Of course."

He breathed deeply, downing a calming potion before closing his eyes.

The comfort of his mind was helpful, and he moved through his mental common room towards the darkness he felt there with a fluid grace of ease.

"Legimens," he whispered, diving in To begin his search.

There was many horrible things in this damaged mind—all thigs he had to fight not to push away. He couldn't battle the memories, or the grey menace would know that he was there.

The information he sought after was there; he just had to find it.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked him, passing along a calming draught and the pensive. He shook his head roughly, hurling onto the floor. She vanished it as if it was nothing, leaving him to his business.

"Let him comfort you, Harry Potter."

His confusion disappeared when a snappy Draco Malfoy stormed in the room, red blotches of anger on his porcelain cheeks.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, doing a damn good impression of a stern Mrs. Weasley.

Harry sighed, tossing each black memory into the stone basin before casting a freshening charm on himself.

"Harry?" Draco pushed, looking both annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Come here," Harry requested.

The other male was upset, but he still complied—though he muttered along the way, "You've been MIA for three hours. Don't you go thinking for a second that I'm going to have my questions unanswered!"

Harry frowned, but inside he felt warmer, Draco's concern flowing to him in a river of consciousness.

"I am doing what is necessary to defeat Tom."

"What does that mean?"

Harry sat down heavily, tiredly pulling Draco onto his lap and resting his chin atop the platinum blonde head.

He didn't speak, and Draco decided that he could sate his curiosity later. He rested his ear against Harry's collar and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He could feel his Dominant's hear-rate calm and his muscles relax, and it hit him with a profound realization.

Harry needed him too.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

"I told father that I would be staying at the castle over Christmas," Draco informed Harry. "in order to make further progress on my mission. There is a closet of some sort in the Room of Requirement. It has a twin in Knockturn Alley. I'm supposed to be fixing it."

Harry frowned slightly.

"How are you progressing with this?"

"I can transport apples, but living things just die."

Harry nodded.

"I think Voldemort needs to die before the headmaster does, but with all of these bloody horcruxes in the way I don't think that will be possible. Perhaps I can notify the order of flaming pigeons where they are and have them destroy them for me to save time."

The blonde smiled.

"How Slytherin of you, Harry," he commented.

"Why thank you, my dear."

Harry brought the smaller boy into his lap, making him drop the arithimacy book he had been reading.

"harry!" he whined. "I'm trying to study!"

Harry chuckled, nuzzling his ear.

"Are you really? I have much more exciting things that I'd rather be doing."

Draco blushed prettily, letting Harry situate him astride his lap.

"Like what?"

Thankful for the private room, Harry placed his chapped lips to the soft ones of his mate, banishing his shirt and his mate's clothing.

Draco gasped into his mouth, but Harry did not release him. He cradled the small form to him, dominating his mouth.

His wings were realeased, causing Draco to moan enthusiastically.

"I'm going to touch you, my dragon."

Harry drew his hands down his lover's smooth abdomen, coaxing his thighs open. Draco shifted to face him, surprised when his prick was gripped in a calloused hand and another hand found it's way to his buttocks.

"Look at you," Harry hissed. "On top of me and still without control. I love it. Are you going to thrust up into my hand or down onto my fingers, baby? What do you want?"

Draco whimpered as his dominant circled his entrance, slick with spelled lubricant.

"Please," he moaned, pressing against the large finger.

Harry pressed into him slowly, stroking his erection and watching Draco's mouth fall open in surprise.

"Oh!"

"Just let yourself feel it, dragon. Let yourself feel me feel you. You feel so good, so tight, sucking me in. Your hole is so eager for me. Your cock so ready to be taken in my hand."

Draco moaned again, bouncing slightly on the middle finger in his anus.

Draco let out a scream and Harry smirked, slipping his index finger in as he rubbed the little nub inside his submissive.

"You scream so beautifully, baby. Did you know that? You sound heavenly."

With every thrust of Harry's fingers Draco was pushing his hips back and forth erratically, grunting in pleasure repeatedly.

"Yesyesyesyesyes. More, Harry. More!"

Harry paused, not moving a muscle.

Draco bounced on his fingers in an attempt to get more friction, but Harry tossed him back on the sofa with a demanding growl.

"I control this. You will get more when I choose to give it to you."

If anything Draco strained harder, his cock purple with the effort.

"Yes, sir."

Harry pounced, jamming his fingers back into his hold as he harshly stroked his erection.

"YES"

The pyrosylph rubbed unrelenting against the nub inside him, making Draco spasm as his orgasm hit him. He screamed his release, sobbing as it hit him and he blacked out as it faded.

"Oh, dragon," Harry soothed, rubbing his side calmingly. "Come back to me, love. Wake up."

Harry cleaned the room of Draco's cum and scooped the man up into his arms to put him to bed.

"So responsive," he muttered, chuckling when Draco gripped his shoulders and tried to cuddle into him.

"My dragon."

Draco shuffled into consciousness, nuzzling his partner.

"Mmm love you," he told Harry's shoulder, falling back into darkness.

Harry's heart soared and he gave a silent _nox _to the room.

"I love you as well, Draco Malfoy."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione collapsed on the couch huffily.

"I honestly don't know what to do about this party that Slughorn is throwing," she sighed. "I mean, I could always take Blaise I guess, but he would hate it."

"You think you've got problems?" he snorted. "I can't exactly take Draco Malfoy with me, now can I?"

Said boy and his dark friend entered the room of requirement, him skipping over to settle himself onto Harry's lap comfortably. Harry folded his arms around the smaller male, but he continued talking to Hermione.

"Who in this school can I take that won't see it as a real date?"

Blaise laid on the floor beneath them, pulling out his potion's essay.

"Well, who is Hermione going with?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was thinking you, but I know that you wouldn't like it. Hell, I don't even want to go."

Draco laughed.

"Why don't you two just go together? As friends, of course."

Harry slapped his head.

"You are brilliant."

He turned his face up with a smile.

"Kiss?"

Harry obliged happily, squeezing the boy closer to himself.

"Good day?"

Draco nodded, but Blaise coughed loudly and said, "No he didn't."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning his gaze to his mate, turning him in his lap so he could see his face properly. Draco's eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying, but his hair was pristine and his face dry.

"What happened?" Harry questioned, holding Draco's chin in his hands. "And why are you trying to hide it from me?"

Draco cringed at Harry's admonishment, determinately pressing himself to the boy for comfort.

Blaise answered him, "When we went to Hogsmead today, he ran into a couple death eaters. They asked him to help them poison a bottle of mead that Slughorn had bought for Dumbledore, to help him finish the job they said."

Harry frowned, "What has you so terribly bothered, Dray? I know you don't like them, but you've dealt with them before."

"Well, Slughorn decided to drink some himself and almost died on the way back. The only reason he didn't is because Neville gave him some plant thing that negated the poison."

Harry studied the way Draco was shaking and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Is that why he's upset?"

Blaise sighed, looking concernedly at the Slytherin. "He's shaking because they told him that the Dark Lord was getting very impatient and if he didn't have the cabinet working by the end of break that Lucius would be performing the cruciatus curse on him."

Harry stilled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he directed at the blonde in his arms, ignoring the rest of the room. Draco looked away, trying to press closer.

"Draco Malfoy, you will answer me right now. Why did you try to hide this from me?"

Draco crossed his arms.

"I can handle it myself."

Harry sighed, standing quickly with his mate on his hip.

"If you will excuse me," he directed at their friends, walking out of the room. Draco made to question him, but he only waved his hand to silence him and cast a spell over them both so that no one wandering the halls would notice them.

Once he reached their private room, he placed the boy on the bed and removed the spell.

"Harry? Why did you—"

"You know the rules, Draco," Harry told him. "You know to tell me when you're upset and you definitely know to tell me if you have be threatened in any way. Yet, you did not. You didn't only because you would not sacrifice your pride for a minute."

Draco stared down at his knees, bowing his head.

"It is time for punishment."

Draco gasped, wide eyed at his boyfriend.

"But Harry—"

"Draco."

The young man bit his lip and nodded, bowing his head in submission.

Harry sighed, taking his hand and running it softly down the side of his face.

"I do this because I care for you, dragon."

Draco only nodded, fresh tears already running down his face.

Harry straightened removing his shirt so he could release his wings and let his creature help him monitor his mate's emotions. He moved Draco off the mattress to his feet.

"Because you did not tell me in an effort to remain independent, your punishment will be to be treated as if you are a child. I will be giving you a spanking, Draco. I will be using my hand. I want you to count them."

Draco sniffed, nodded in acceptance.

"Remove your trousers, Draco."

Barely above a whisper, the submissive whispered, "Yes, Dominant."

He took off his robe, but Harry dropped to his knees to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and underwear down. Even though Harry's wings were out, Draco remained soft. Harry moved to the side of the bed.

"Lean over the bed, pet."

"Yes, Dominant," Draco replied.

Harry blinked slowly, cupping his palm around the curve of his submissive's arse.

"Count them."

He moved quick and sharp, his hand smacking the area his hand just was.

"O-one." "Two" "Three" "F-four." Draco gasped harshly, the tears in his throat clogging his breathing. Harry stopped, pulling him up. He put the boy's arms up over his head, stroking up and down chest.

"Breathe, baby. Calm down."

Draco nodded shakily. Harry summoned tissue from the bathroom, holding it to his nose.

"Blow."

Draco looked at him in shock, but Harry was stern and so he did as told. Harry wiped the young man's nose and banished the tissue, letting Draco's breath even out before he gently guided him back to the bed.

He brought his hand back down, hearing Draco rasp, "Five." "Six" "Seven." "Aye-Eight" "N… Nine."

"Ten"

Harry stopped and caressed the now-pink globes, moving his hand to rub up and down his spine.

"Hush, little one. It's over. All is forgiven and your slate is clean."

He softly pulled his mate to his chest so that they were both standing, pulling his head back to rest it on his shoulder.

"Breathe, baby. It's okay."

Draco turned to his dominant and burrowed his head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Dominant. I am."

Harry gathered the man up in his arms, picking him up to settle them both on the couch.

"All is forgiven, little dragon," he cooed, rocking him back and forth as he stroked his spine. "Everything is alright."

Draco nodded, still crying into his shoulder.

"I love you, little one. I love you so much."

His mate clung tighter to his neck, no longer crying but soaking in the freely offered warmth.

Harry moved his hands under Draco's thighs, carrying him to the bath.

"Come on, little love."

He guided him in, holding him to his chest as he washed him and kissed him.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled softly, patting Draco's damp skin dry before drying himself and settling his love in the bed.

"You are so special to me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco lifted his arms up, motioning for Harry to hold him once more.

Harry wrapped him up and brought his torso to the smaller males back.

"Rest, little one."


	14. Chapter 14

Severus let out a small sigh as he settled down beside Remus, waiting patiently for the man to wake up. He told himself he only stayed because Moony hadn't left Remus during the transformation, and he was wondering why his potion had been ineffective.

He wasn't worried about the wolf or anything. That was for sure.

And if he had carried him to his bed and tucked him in with a gentleness that many would be most surprised to see, well—that didn't mean anything other than him not wanting his test subject to make him wait too long for his results.

He couldn't convince himself that he didn't feel concern when the man groaned weakly at the end of his rest, sounding pained. Who was he kidding? He loved this damn wolf.

"Remus?" he whispered, summoning a glass of water and his potions to him.

The sandy-haired man jerked awake, whimpering slightly in pain when he jarred himself too quickly.

"Settle, Remus. It's only me. I have potions for you."

The man just stared at him as if he was going to disappear.

Severus moved close to the man, not able to resist touching him. He guided to vial to his unyielding mouth, almost breaking at the open trust the simple swallow demonstrated.

Remus reached out, pulling Severus even closer.

"You stayed?" he rasped, his amber eyes filled with hopeful confusion.

Severus couldn't help his blush and he averted his eyes.

"I did."

"Why?"

Severus harrumphed, stiffening his shoulders. "I have potions to attend to. Goodbye, wolf."

Remus grabbed the back of the dour man's robes, pulling him weakly toward the bed. The tug on his clothing wasn't enough to force him back, but it was enough to garner his attention.

"You wish me to stay and watch you wallow in pity, you mutt?"

Remus's eyes were sad, but there was a determined glint in them and he tugged once again.

"Severus," he whispered, reaching for him.

Severus found himself moving forward, drawn by the yearning in the other's withered growl.

"Stay."

Severus pressed himself up again the bed in his effort to get closer, his body screaming his need to be near the wolf even if his words said differently.

"Stay, Severus. We must discuss some things."

Severus glanced away sharply, bewildered when Remus pulled his robes again.

"Come here," he requested.

Severus crawled in beside the other man, finding himself in the crook of his arm before he could think about what was happening.

Remus leaned down and pressed a kiss to the potion master's forehead, tugging the man to rest against his chest.

"Stay."

Severus closed his eyes and felt a warm feeling flow through his chest.

"Of course," he attempted to drawl, it coming out cracked and quiet. "Always."

-HPDM-

Draco woke to find his bed empty, his dominant mate absent. This was most unusual, as Harry tended to enjoy watching Draco wake.

Draco leaned back, reflected back on the progress they had made. Draco had fallen completely for his mate, and had trusted the other boy explicitly. He couldn't feel fear when his mate was there, protecting him and loving him unwaveringly.

He, Draco Lucius Malfoy, loved Harry James Potter. Completely. Absolutely. Always.

He felt more than heard as his mate entered their rooms, stumbling out of bed toward him. He stopped when he saw that Harry had brought breakfast for them both.

"Harry?" He meant to sound condescending and bold, but he hardly ever sounded that way anymore. He got the other boy's attention though, and that was always the goal anyway wasn't it?

"Good morning, dragon. Did you rest well?"

Draco shuffled slightly, still unsure where he and his dominant stood after last night's punishment.

"Yes, sir."

Harry approached him softly, guiding his chin up to look at him.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry didn't sound like someone that was still angry. His father has always been tense and demanding when he was angry. Cold and still before—

"Draco!" Draco jumped with a flinch, sucking in a breath as he caught himself coming back from his flashback.

"I'm sorry, sir!"

Harry reached out and pulled the boy into his arms, rocking them side to side as Draco measured his breathing patterns.

"I meant to give you more care after punishment, little one, but you fell asleep. You know that I love you? I would never hurt you. After you have been punished, all is forgiven. I am not angry with you, dragon."

The blonde peeked up at Harry before burying his nose into his warm neck.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry scooped him up, eliciting a squeak of surprise. He chuckled in response, sitting with the smaller male on his lap and summoning the breakfast tray to them. He curled his submissive onto his lap, bringing fruit to his narrow lips.

"My little one," he soothed, "how I adore you. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. Just relax, my own.

Draco blushed at the attention he was being giving, letting Harry push the strawberry passed into his mouth.

"You are not upset with me?" Harry crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, squeezing Draco tighter in reassurance.

"Of course not, dragon. You made a mistake in not trusting me to take care of you, and I was hurt that you didn't trust my protection. You were punished for doubting my role as your dominant and for keeping secrets," Harry explained patiently. "After punishment was done, however, you were forgiven. Now you're slate is clean."

The blonde nuzzled Harry's neck in response.

"I am sorry for not telling you, Harry. I know now that I should have," he whispered. "I think I understand now."

Harry nodded happily, pressing a kiss to his submissive's forehead before commencing with breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus woke slowly, unwittingly pressing himself even closer to Remus as he stretched his back.

"Severus," the werewolf whispered, not budging even as Severus snapped awake. His hair was mussed and there was a line in his cheek from the blanket. Remus found him more attractive then than he ever had.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sev," he entreated, "but Harry is due to arrive in an hour, and I thought you might want to at least have your robes on when he came. Of course, I don't mind if you just wish to sleep."

Severus blinked slowly, ignoring Remus's statement in order to assess the situation he found himself in—only in his underthings, cradled into the surviving marauder's arm. Severus peeked up at the wold, restraining a gasp when he realized that Remus was staring directly back down at him. The wolf chose to be bold, tugging him fully onto his chest.

"I think I like it better when you stay," he rasped. "It feels nice to not be alone in this house, and even nicer to know that I didn't hurt you during my transformation."

Severus's dagger gaze softened.

"I did not realise this was a concern of yours before."

The tawny haired man nodded somberly, "You are always a concern of mine, Severus. Didn't you know that?"

Severus looked away from him, trying to wriggle away from the man as he became more awake.

"Where are my robes?"

Remus chuckled, releasing him and sitting up.

"You got mad at the warmth last night. I thought you would just move further away from me, but instead you tore off your robe and threw it off the bed before moving right back where you were."

Severus swallowed as he shoved the robe on over his head.

"Where was that?"

Remus smiled softly, reaching out and pulling the man back toward the bed to look at him.

"Where you belong. Right here with me, in my arms," he answered lowering his voice and standing to embrace the man fully. "I've got you now, Severus, and I know you feel at least similarly to the way I do. I will fight tooth and nail to keep you. Please, stay. Stay with me, Severus."

Severus looked so uncertain, his stern façade disappearing as he pondered the sincerity of the wolf's words. His steps shuffled; his mouth opened; and the floo roared to life in the drawing room. Severus looked surprised then he was stone again. Remus stood up even before Severus could run away, pulling him to himself to press a kiss against his forehead and wave his wand to straighten his hair.

"Stay."

They both left the room, Severus rushing to Harry as soon as he saw the broken frustration on his face.

"What is it? Did something happen?" he questioned, "Is it Draco? Is he okay?"

Harry shook his head.

"He's fine now. Nothing has happened. We're fine," Harry assured, gesturing for the potion's master to calm down. "He's actually with Blaise and Pansy right now. He's explaining what's all been happening and everything. He's safe. That's not why I'm here."

Remus came forward, pulling Severus and Harry to sit.

"What has you so bothered, cub?"

Harry ran his hand messily through his hair.

"I had to punish him last night," he admitted softly, "and it was so hard. I know he needs it. I know that. I know it was necessary, but it was so hard, Remmy."

Remus pulled the man into his arms, rubbing his back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, cub. Did you explain everything to Draco? Does he understand why he needed to be punished?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"Yeah. I did everything I was supposed to, and it was fine. He was upset but not because of the punishment," Harry explained. "But still. This morning… he was unsure again. He was almost… scared of me. I don't want to make any—but what if he—" his voice broke. "You don't think it's possible that Lucius was… abusive? Even verbally? I just…"

"Harry—" Severus started, but cut himself off. It wasn't his place to share aspects of Draco's home life, no matter what.

Remus nodded to him before sighing.

"Harry, you know that that's a possibility. You have to find out his past and let him into yours."

Harry stood quickly.

"He is not ready to see me vulnerable, Moony! He feels so unsteady with so much right now. I can't be. I need him to see me strong so that he can be weak. Right now he needs that, and I need him to trust me to be there for him."

"Cub! I'm not saying you can't be strong for him. Letting him see you as you are is what you're supposed to do! You cannot expect him to open up if you won't, Harry. You're his dominant and you have to show him that it's not weak for him to break down. Show him that you trust him with your past, with your hurt, with your future. Your submissive deserves that of you."

Severus couldn't help but watch how Remus coached him. Guided him.

Harry nodded in agreement, giving him a potion from his bag.

"Before I forget, here are your potions from Pomfrey. She said you only have to take them for another three months."

Remus nodded rather than smiling in response and Harry cocked his head at him, sliding his eyes over to Severus.

"Will you tell me what it's for?" Harry asked him, his grin melting into concern.

Remus smirked at him.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, pup."

After Harry left, Severus got up from his place on the setee, moving to follow.

"You won't stay for lunch, Severus? Perhaps longer?"

Severus stopped at the fire.

"I don't think so, wolf. I have a meeting with one of my Slytherins in about forty-five minutes."

Remus nodded, throwing back his medicine with a grimace.

"However," he said without turning, "I have dinner in my quarters at half past six. You may… join me if you would like."

Remus perked up at that, noticing Severus's nervous stance despite his controlled words. He moved forward, putting his arms around the man and dragging him against his chest.

"I meant what I said," Remus told him, leaning down to press a light kiss to the man's neck. "I'll be there."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry's powerful voice carried over the expanse of the quidditch field, making everyone that wasn't paying attention jerk to look at him then quickly move their eyes to the area he was moving towards. The area where Blaise was standing in front of Draco screaming at Pansy. The area where Draco was on the ground crying, holding his stomach. The area where many slytherins were arguing with many gryffindors.

The area that stilled when Harry approached.

The rage on Harry's face melted into gentle concern when he kneeled down at Draco's side.

"Let me see where you're hurt, pet."

Draco lifted his arms away from his abdomen, revealing a dark gash. Harry's eyes darkened in anger, but he was kind as he let his magic reach out to his mate and seal the wound.

"I told you he cared for Draco," Hermione said softly. "You should just let them be, Ronald."

It was then that Harry noticed that the argument wasn't gryffindors versus slytherins. It was Ron and a couple others versus everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, bringing his attention back to the injured boy.

He cradled Draco to him, lifted him up in his arms.

"First—How was my mate harmed? Blaise?"

He stepped forward to explain.

"One of the beater bats broke, and a piece of it got him in the stomach. Hermione cleaned it, but she didn't know any healing spells."

He nodded in understanding.

"Why was he not taken to the hospital wing?"

Hermione answered this time.

"Well, Pansy thought that Dean had done it on purpose, so she started yelling at him, but then all the other Gryffindors got up to defend him, and so the Slytherins came to defend Pansy. But then Draco asked Blaise to call you, and Ron heard him, so Ron got mad, and they were arguing over whether or not you were really with Harry and if you really cared about him. Pansy says that he loves her, Ron says that you couldn't love him, the other Gryffindors think that he's using you, and the other Slytherins think Harry's just using Draco."

Harry huffed.

"So my mate was denied the necessary care so that you people could argue like four year olds?!"

There was a slight mumbling.

"Are you okay, Dragon?" he questioned.

Draco nodded, but kept his head buried in Harry's neck.

"You will listen and you will listen well. All of you. Draco Malfoy is my mate. Period. He is not using me, and I am not using him. Fate decided this, and we couldn't be more happy with her decision. If I so much as hear a whisper of any of this leaving the school, I will personally kill the one that does it. If you act like you know nothing, then no one will be hurt. Got it?"

Everyone nodded solemnly, and Harry blessed his balls that there were no suspected death eaters in the crowd.

"Now, I'm going to take Draco to our rooms and inform his uncle that he has been hurt. If you need us, you can find us there."

He left with a turn of his heel, marching the smaller male up to their bed. Once Draco was laid down and settled comfortably, Harry called Severus to their rooms.

"Good heavens, Draco. What have you got yourself into now?"

"Harry healed me, Sev. Don't worry 'bout it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it he says. Harry healed it he says. Is Harry a healer, Draco? No. He is not."

He checked over the Slytherin, surprised that he was fine.

"He did an adequate job."

Severus looked Harry up and down, taking in the way he was repeatedly caressing his forehead and darting his eyes toward Severus.

"I'll leave you two alone. I think you need some time."

Harry got into the bed as soon as the older man left, pulling Draco onto him.

"Why did you wish to call me, pet?"

Draco nuzzled his cheek.

"Because you take care of me, and I was hurting. You said to tell you whenever things went wrong."

Harry nodded, kissing his forehead.

"And why did you apologize to me?"

"They know now."

Harry shook his head.

"I'll keep you safe. We'll be fine."

Harry leaned down and brought him closer, kissing his throat. "I don't mind that they know."

Draco nodded and Harry brought the blankets around him.

"Rest, baby. Today has been rough."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Harry watched as the order puttered around like confused ants, shouting over one another in a poor attempt to find answers.

"Silence!" he called over them, bleeding his magic out into the room. "You are acting like children! The headmaster and I have already discussed a plan to be rid of them, so all you have to do is follow orders. Am I understood?"

Molly was the first to respond.

"You are but a child," she said to him. "You shouldn't even be in here."

Harry growled under his breath.

"I'm the one destined to vanquish the great mongrel; I have earned my right to be here!"

There was silence after his outburst, and he used the reprieve to adjust in his seat.

"The diary, ring, locket, and diadem have already been destroyed. All that is now left is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, which I believe to reside in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, and I think the last one is Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Does anyone have any ideas for how I can get either one of these?"

Remus shifted slightly before clearing his throat to speak.

"If you were to go to Gringotts and claim your inheritance," he began.

"No," Dumbledore interrupted, taking charge for the first time that meeting. "He will not be doing that. To do so would make him legally an adult, and—"

"And what?" Harry snapped. "Then you could no longer force me to stay with my aunt? This is a war, Albus, and I am fighting it. I'll be much safer without the trace on me, anyway. Let Remus speak."

The werewolf leaned forward.

"If you were to claim your inheritance," he said seriously, "with it you would receive the title of Lord Black. You would have access to Bellatrix's vault, because you are Lord of her family line. You would also have to claim the title of Lord Potter, however."

"Why would that be a problem?" he questioned.

Severus coughed.

"A Lord must have a Lady, Mister Potter."

Harry crinkled his nose in confusion.

"A Lady? I am to marry Draco, and I assure you that he is no Lady."

Remus snorted in amusement.

"It is simply a title, Harry. What Severus is saying is that you will have to marry and consummate that marriage within a few months of accepting your Lordship. It's tradition to begin a courting ritual on the day of acceptance."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well, is that much of an issue? I will have to discuss it with my mate, of course, but I was planning on invoking a courtship ritual at Christmas anyway."

Severus sighed.

"The problem, Mister Potter, is that a Lady of a house cannot be the Lord of another. Mister Malfoy would have to give up his title."

Harry bit his lip after explaining everything to his mate, watching his expression warily.

Draco looked like he may cry at any moment.

"You really mean it?" he questioned. "You want to court me?"

Harry frowned.

"But of course I want to court you, Dragon! I love you. But what about your loss of title? Your father will be so angry once he—"

Draco laughed, jumping up to wrap around Harry.

"My father can go procreate again. This is wonderful, Harry! I would love to become the next Lady of the Noble house of Black and the Esteemed house of Potter! You really want to marry me? You want to spend forever with me?"

Harry chuckled, kissing him softly.

"I thought you would be upset."

Draco shook his head with conviction.

"Silly boy," he giggled. "I will be given back my mother's title as Lady Black, and the respect I will have will be much more than what I would have as Lord Malfoy. Not to mention, I could never be upset about marrying you. I love you."

Harry laughed, this time in happiness rather than just amusement.

Harry marched through the doors to Gringotts, Remus and Severus following behind him.

When they reached the room, Remus turned to Severus, pulling him to a stop and bringing him close to him almost harshly.

Severus went to resist, but decided against it. Remus was obviously very emotional for some reason.

"You will be safe, yes?"

Severus pulled back in confusion.

"I have been in his presence a million times, Wolf. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Remus shook his head.

"This is different. You are going without being called. You are going to betray him. Please. Please, come back."

Severus crinkled his eyes.

"I will never understand you Gryffindors."

Severus softened at Remus's earnest expression, hugging him. He felt the hardness of a vial press into his stomach from Remus's pocket, and he pulled it out despite Remus's wide eyes.

"What is this potion you have been taking?" he asked him, moving away when Remus reached for it. Remus had been very covert about this potion, and Severus was beyond curious. He lifted the vial to his nose, taking a small whiff.

He hummed slightly as he thought.

There was aconite, asphodel, Runespoor egg, and… Rose oil?

He glanced up at Remus.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is."

Remus backed away, confusing Harry who was watching the altercation.

"Severus—"

"TELL ME. Now, Remus."

Remus shook his head.

"No. I can't. I won't."

Severus threw the vial down, crushing the glass under his boot as he approached the werewolf.

"Who is your mate, Lupin? Who is it, and why do you hate them so much that you choose to take a potion rather than claim them?"

"I do not hate him! Don't ever say that! I love my mate! I love him!"

Severus stopped, his breath catching in his chest. He felt his gut turn.

He couldn't stop though. He had to know. He had to know who it was that Remus loved.

He choked out the words, no longer confident, no longer angry, and no longer loud.

"Who is your mate?"

Remus sucked in a breath as he witnessed Severus shrink in on himself, and he realized it. He saw how Severus choked on his words and seemed sad.

He realized that Severus felt the pull to him.

"Severus," Remus whispered, moving toward him slowly… hesitantly. "I took this potion so that my mate would not feel forced into a relationship with me. I wanted him to love me of his own accord or not at all. I believed it to be impossible until recently, and now I have such hope."

Severus shrunk even more at Remus's soft words, finding it hard to breathe.

"Who is it?"

Remus grabbed him, startling Severus, and kissed him so hard they tasted the copper tint of blood. Severus gripped his fingers in Remus's hair, pulling him impossibly closer and pressing into him.

Remus ripped his mouth away when he felt Severus's breath become sparse.

"You are my mate, you idiot."

Severus breathed harshly through his mouth.

"You are an imbecile. Letting yourself nearly die like that."

Remus smiled toothily, kissing him again.

"You better come back, you great bat."

Severus softened, nodding.

"I will."

Harry coughed to get their attention, and the both startled. Severus made to move, but Remus just held him tighter to him.

"Are you guys ready? Cause I kinda have a meeting to get to."

Severus gestured with his head with as much decorum as one could have with swollen lips.

"Let us move forward, Lord Potter."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

It all happened so quickly.

As soon as Harry claimed his title, he went to Bella's vault to get the cup. Severus apparated away to the bloody dark lord's side to kill the snake. Voldemort realized what was happening the moment that Severus disappeared, Nagini dead on the floor.

"Harry POTTER!"

Harry handed the sword to his mate, stepping behind him.

"You can do it, dragon. Stab it. Kill it."

Draco slammed down the sword, jumping back into Harry's arms as soon as the shriek left it.

Harry wrapped him up, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I have something for you."

Harry moved away, pulling out a courting band.

Draco gasped at the picture Harry made, kneeling before him with the ring held firmly in his hand.

The ring was a solid black band with emeralds imbedded along its top. Inscribed on the inside of the band was the message, "For My Dragon."

Draco felt himself tear up as Harry presented the ring.

"With this ring, I ask for your permission to court you. I ask that you allow me to show you my affections, show you my past, show you my all; and that in turn you will show me your past, your heart, and your all. Will you do me the honor of accepting my courtship request?"

Draco nodded quickly.

When the ring was placed on his right hand, he sighed.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled, pulling him close.

"May I kiss you?"

Draco nodded, smiling happily into the kiss that his dominant granted him.

He felt himself grow sad at the thought that for the next month, Harry would not be able to act as his dominant. He would have to ask permission for every intimate touch. He didn't like that. He wanted Harry to simply take what he wanted. He wanted Harry to treat him like he was _his_, not like they were back at the beginning.

A flash of light filled the room, and Harry abruptly pulled back.

"Pet?" he questioned. "I did not realize you were ready to move along in this aspect of our relationship."

Draco frowned.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry laughed, setting Draco down onto the table in front of him.

"Only my mate would accept a bonding ritual unintentionally," he chuckled. "You must have accepted my dominance over you in its entirety, and also wish for it. That is the first step in our mating courtship."

Draco cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Harry sighed.

"I planned on doing this after we were legally bonded, but that's alright. There are three steps in a mating; the acceptance, the first intimate touch, and trust of spirit. You have moved forward with the first, however unintentionally, and now we have a month to complete the bond."

Draco gulped.

"To- to bond?"

Harry held him close rocking him slightly.

"Only to complete these three steps. We can keep an incomplete bond until our marriage, pet. We do not have to consummate our bond until then."

Draco nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for that step. He just wasn't, as much as his body tried to tell him that he was.

"So…" Draco hummed. "What is the second? What is the first intimate touch?"

He felt himself blush like a rose as he said it.

Harry laughed a deep laugh, holding Draco close in his joy.

"It is me bringing you pleasure," he said, "and you returning it."

Draco pouted.

"We've done that," he said. "I mean… once."

Harry laughed, the sound husky in a way that made Draco shiver.

"Oh, my innocent dragon," he whispered into the drop of his ear. "I mean to pleasure you… with my mouth."

Draco gulped, blushing bright even as he shifted to adjust himself.

A great shriek was heard all through the castle, and they both froze.

"Stay here," Harry told him, summoning his battle robes.

Draco could only stare as Harry striped quickly and geared up.

Harry stood before him in solid black. It was dragon skin, he could tell. It looked to be from a welsh dragon, smooth and light but undeniably strong. His clothing fit him like a glove, to help him move swiftly and without getting hooked on things. It was light enough to keep him cool, but thick enough to protect him. Draco had a matching set of robes, but he would wait to put them on when Harry left. He wouldn't be leaving their rooms unless he had to so that Harry would not be distracted by him.

Draco watched as Harry marched to their Christmas tree with purpose. They hadn't even decorated it yet, as Christmas break started in a couple of days.

"Harry?" he heard himself call, but the other boy—man—did not respond, pulling out a box addressed to Draco and ripping it open.

"I want you to wear this," Harry told him. "Do not take it off for anything. It is how I will find you must you leave. If you are in danger, you will say "Dragon" and it will take you to Potter Manor. You will stay there until I come to get you, do you understand?"

Draco nodded, and he felt his eyes fog.

"But-But what if you don't come back?"

Harry softened, coming forward to place the necklace around his mate's neck and press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I will always come back for you, Draco Malfoy."

And with that he slid his wand into its holster and grabbed his invisibility cloak, leaving with no other words.

It was time for war.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Severus scratched at the mark on his arm, biting his lip so hard it was bleeding to keep himself from screaming aloud.

The mark was as dark as it had ever been, and it was circling his arm in a vice, cutting off his circulation. He could practically feel the dark lord battering at his shields, trying to force himself into Severus' mind.

Remus found him on the floor behind his desk in his office, his weak bond with the man throbbing to alert him: his mate was in danger. He rushed to the potions master, not even hesitating before lifting Severus onto the desk and pulling his arm into his view.

"I'm going to overrule his claim, pet."

Severus shook his head in protest, unwilling to allow Remus to fight this battle for him.

Remus growled, his eyes flashing amber as he shoved Severus into a lying down position on the oak desk.

"Do you accept me as your mate, Severus Tobias Snape?"

The potions master shook his head, but he did not vocally deny him, knowing that a vocal rejection would cause the wolf to give up on them. He wasn't going to give Remus up. He just wasn't going to let the werewolf bond to him out of pity or fear.

"I love you, and he is going to take you away from me. I want you to accept the bond as my mate, Severus. Just… let me, okay? Let me take care of you."

Severus shook his head slowly, staring at Remus's chest as blood and sweat poured down his face.

Remus jerked his face up to look his directly in the eye.

"Do you accept me as your mate, Severus Tobias Snape?"

The pale wizard gasped out a sob, nodding yes.

"I accept your role as my mate, Remus John Lupin."

Remus wedged himself between Severus' legs, pulling his hair to the side to expose his neck. He placed his mouth above the pale expanse of neck and said softly, "lupus vinculum," before biting down firmly.

Severus immediately relaxed, feeling the vice release him and be replaced by a ward of primal protection. He clung to the werewolf, trying to give him strength despite feeling so tired. Surprisingly, Remus didn't struggle long, lifting his head after only a few short minutes and kissing Severus so hard their teeth clashed.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't fight, but if you die I'll kill you."

Severus crinkled his nose in confusion before jumping when a loud shriek vibrated through the walls of the castle.

Severus leapt up, summoning his battle garb and potions pouch. He downed a rejuvenation potion quickly as he slid into his gear. He was halfway to the door when he suddenly turned around, running full speed at his mate.

He grabbed Remus's face with both hands, kissing him quickly and solidly.

"I love you, idiot wolf."

Remus smiled, slipping a ponytail into Severus' hair before downing his own potion.

"You better survive."

-HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM-

Draco tugged on his battle robes, eyes widening fearfully when a loud banging started at the door. The door exploded, and he barely had time to put up a hasty shield to not get hit with the debris. He hurriedly got into a battle stance, facing the door with false bravado.

"Draco!" he heard his mother shout, and he faltered slightly.

"Mother?"

"Oh, my baby!" she crowed, bustling in to sweep him up in a hug. He stepped away from her, wand held in defense.

"Draco?"

"I'm not leaving with you," he told her, his voice holding only a light tremor. "I will not stand on the side of the dark lord."

Lucius snarled from the door, pointing his wand at his only son.

"I knew the tapestry wasn't lying. You've gone and tied yourself to that filthy halfblood. You are an insult to the Malfoy family."

Draco curled his lip, his tremor leaving in the face of his anger.

"Harry is twice the man you will ever be, father, and the only insult to the Malfoy family is the one that bows at the feet of an insane halfblood snake because he's too scared to have a damn backbone."

Lucius hissed, swinging his arm up.

"You are no son of mine," he said in a hushed bark. "Avada—"

"Lucius! That is our son!" Narcissa stood in front of Draco, her arms stretched wide to receive the incoming spell.

"Step away from the faggot, Narcissa. We will simply try again after this is over. I won't have the Malfoy name tarnished by the traitorous like of him."

Narcissa sobbed openly, shaking her head in denial of his request.

Draco wrapped both arms around his mother's waist, gripping tightly as he whispered, "Dragon."

When they appeared in the middle of a large hall with a small pop, Draco looked at his mother's confused expression and prayed to Merlin that he hadn't just made a grave mistake.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry rolled under the flash of light, dodging yet another spell as he made his way toward the forest where he knew his enemy to be. He felt the change in his core telling him that his mate was no longer at Hogwarts, and he released the tension in his shoulders. His little mate was safe.

Harry took a deep breath, approaching the circle of death eaters and sneering as he heard them conversing.

"I'm sure I could go fetch him, m'lord," Bellatrix was saying, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"No," the snake man said firmly, flexing his fingers around his wand. "He will come to me!"

Harry lifted his wand slightly, trying to remain hidden as he thought the words, "_Avada Kedavra"_

Voldemort noticed the light heading toward him just in time, jerking away and turning to Harry with a cruel smirk on his features.

"Trying to kill me, Harry Potter?"

The death eaters collectively started murmuring, scattering around the two wizards.

Harry continued shooting spell after spell, dodging Voldemort's returning attacks with the agile grace of a trained warrior. He released his wings, letting them deflect spells and aid in his movements.

"What do we have here, Harry Potter? Not only are you a dirty half blood, but a filthy halfbreed," he chuckled. "Are you even a wizard?"

Harry screamed, his wings propelling him up as he struck the man down with a well executed _**Bombarda!**_

The death eaters were holding their breath, inching away in fear. Bella shrieked as a great stone wall formed around her master and the boy who lived, blocking their view of the battle. Harry walked—no—he strolled over the where the struggling body of the dark lord lay, kneeling down next to him.

"I am not a wizard, Tom," he told him as if he was discussing the weather with a kind neighbor. "I am a PyroSylph."

Voldemort hissed in shock, his red eyes gleaming with fear.

"It is time for you to die, Tom Riddle," Harry told him, holding his palm against the grey skin of his enemies chest.

"The dark lord," Voldemort rasped, coughing up blood and starting to choke on it, "will never die."

Harry smiled a soft sad smile, pressing down as he responded.

"Silly boy," he said, shaking his head. "You've been dead for a long time, Tom."

He said no spell, but a white light formed between their skin before the dark wizard gave his last breath and became still. Harry felt a tear leave his eye, dropping down upon his grey face.

"You never really had a chance," he whispered, caressing the man's jaw before levitating the man. He banished his wall, smiling sadly at the scattered bodies of the death eaters, relieved that they were only knocked out and not dead.

He incarcerated the lot of them, placing portkeys around every kneck to take them to the ministry.

It was time for a change.

When he walked back out into the battle, it was to see the order members and the DA doing the same thing that he did or moving the injured into the infirmary. His eyes widened when he saw his potion's professor in the arms of Remus Lupin, only to sigh in relief when he awoke with a simple "enervate."

Harry moved to them.

"The DA knows to meet me at Potter Manor," he told them in a low voice, feeling the weary wrap him up like a heavy cloak. "Draco and I would both love for you two to join us there when you can."

Remus nodded, supporting a tired Severus as they both tried to stand.

"We have potions to give out and people that need healing," he said, before huffing out a breath. "but we will join you when we can."

Harry nodded his understanding, disappearing with a pop.

-DMHP—

He appeared in the walkway, calling immediately for Dobby.

"Where is my mate?"

Dobby sniffed.

"Theys be in the library, Master Harry Potter sirs."

Harry frowned at the word _they_, confused but shrugging it off as the elf's misuse of language.

When he reached the library, he was shocked to see his mate curled up on the couch with worry on his features, and his mother rubbing his back in comfort.

"I'm sure he will be fine," she was telling him. "You are far too emotional, Draco."

Harry rose an eyebrow at the young man.

"I thought you'd have more faith in me, dragon," he rumbled, surprised when Draco ran towards him full-speed and leapt into his arms.

Harry supported his mate with a hand under each thigh, nuzzling his cheek. Draco buried his head into his dominant's neck.

"I was so worried!"

Harry moved one arm to wrap around his back, placing the other under his buttocks.

"Hush, little dragon," Harry soothed. "I'm here, and Voldemort is gone. You will not have to fear him any longer. You will be safe."

Draco tightened his arms and legs around Harry, sobbing joyfully.

"I love you," he whispered.

Harry smiled, moving them into the room to sit next to Narcissa on the sofa with his mate in his lap.

"I love you, too, Draco."

He leaned back, letting Draco rest against him as he moved on hand to shake Narcissa's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted despite his confusion at her presence. "Would you like some tea? I have to warn you that we will have a flood of guests soon. Do you need a room?"

Narcissa gave him a confused frown.

"Would you like to stay here, Mrs. Malfoy? I'm sure Draco would enjoy you being near after this troubled time, and as family you will always be welcome in my home."

Narcissa nodded shakily.

"I would love to stay here, Harry, and call me Narcissa."

Harry smiled, summoning Dobby with a crack of his fingers.

"Dobby, I'm sure you remember Narcissa," the house elf shot her a sneer, and Harry had to hold back his laugh.

"I want you to escort her to one of the open guestrooms and show her where everything she may need is as well as get any clothing or anything she will need."

Harry turned his head to the woman, frowning slightly.

"My house elves are paid workers, Narcissa," he told her. "They are to be treated with respect."

She scowled slightly before calming, nodding her understanding as she followed the elf out. Harry set to order the other house elves of the manor to ready the healing room just in case and prepare dinner for everyone.

"The elves will take care of everything, little dragon," he told his mate. "Let's go take a nap."

Draco nodded sleepily, already unconscious in his lover's arms.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**But Who Guards the Dragon **

**AN: ****daithi4377**** He didn't ask why she was there because honestly he had a lot more going on, and his main concern was his mate. **

**Buckbeak3798****She was still married to a death eater and housed the dark lord in her home for a bit, so he was just a bit wary about bringing her into their safe space.**

Chapter 21

But Who Guards the Dragon?

They hadn't left the manor in over a week, not even for groceries. Narcissa hardly left her room at all, seemingly falling right into the habit of reading by her window and only coming down to eat her meals silently before disappearing once again.

Draco told him that she was mourning his father, but Harry knew that wasn't true. Narcissa wasn't really mourning anything. No, she was calculating. She was in contact with Gringotts, and was trying to settle it so that she didn't get left with nothing. He didn't tell his mate that though. Draco wasn't all that concerned anyway.

The young Malfoy had been becoming more submissive by the day, indicating to Harry that the next step in their bonding was coming quickly.

He could feel the tension in their magic, but he was waiting. Waiting. Waiting for—

That.

Draco kneeled at his feet beside his chair, his position reminding Harry briefly of his punishment position—just as Harry had told him those weeks ago. Harry hummed lightly, eyes alight with passion and love.

"Little one?" he whispered in question, almost laughing gaily when Draco looked up with trusting, open eyes.

"Yes, dominant?"

Total submission.

Harry stood, lifting his mate into his arms and carrying him to their room.

He placed him on the bed gently, removing his clothing and Draco's without any words being spoken between them. Draco moaned as he looked over his dominant's naked form, spreading his legs in invitation.

Harry kneeled upon the bed, placing his mouth over his weeping cock.

"I claim this wizard as my own to protect, to love, and to nurture as I see fit."

After his ceremonial words, Harry took Draco softly into this mouth. He rolled the other man's balls in his fingers, pulling lightly on the skin as he pleasured him. He nipped lightly at his pale thigh before nosing the area.

"Yes," Draco gasped out, stretching that leg out a little. "Please mark me, Dominant. Please."

Harry bit down on the soft flesh, harshly jacking Draco off as he took his blood into his mouth. The blonde came with a great moan, arching his back. He came down with slight tremors, reaching for Harry to take him into his arms.

"Thus begins the third step," Harry said, licking the blood from his lips. "Trust of spirit."

The room suddenly became very cold, and Harry brought Draco into his wings in order to keep them both warm.

"How long do we stay like this again, Harry?"

Harry nuzzled his neck before settling them down to rest.

"27 hours, my own. I will hold you. Just rest now."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

15 of the hours required for constant contact were spent sleeping. Draco was starting to feel a bit hot with Harry's warm skin against his, but he didn't budge. If he did, they would have to start over completely. He wanted to complete the bond with Harry so badly, so he bared it. He didn't have to suffer it much longer, as Harry noticed upon waking and carried him to the bath.

"Hold my hand, pet, so that we don't have to start over so I can set the temperature."

It was complicated for sure, but once they were settled in the lukewarm water together it was good again. There was no rush. They still had a few hours to go before they could stand to not be touching.

Draco laughed at Harry's bored expression. They were now only 10 hours from completion, but they couldn't risk having to separate. Draco summoned a sleeping draught for both of them.

"Brilliant," Harry breathed, pulling Draco on his chest and downing the potion.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Narcissa called from her place at the dining table, raising an eyebrow. "May I ask why I haven't seen my son since the afternoon before last?"

Harry bowed to her in apology, a bright smile donning his features and making him look entirely unsympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Malfoy, but Draco reached absolution," he looked over to his mate, pride shining in his eyes. "We are now bonded according to creature law, and our marriage will only make us married in the eyes of the wizarding world."

Narcissa's eyes widened as she took in what he was saying before moving to analyze Draco's glowing appearance.

"We have also set a date. We are to be married by next month."

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"Calm down, Drac—"

"Calm down!?" The blonde shouted incredulously, his face turning red as he stared down his mate. "How can I calm down when you act like this marriage doesn't even matter to you!"

"Now, Dragon," he said in a voice stern but warm, "you know that's not true. I adore you. I only mean to say that the color scheme isn't as important to me as the fact that you are happy. Do what you wish, my Draco. I'll be happy with whatever you want."

The youngest Malfoy pouted, sitting down with a sigh of defeat.

"This is our wedding, Harry. Not just mine. I want it to represent us both."

Harry smiled, kissing his forehead and hugging him before speaking once more.

"I want blue and silver."

Draco nodded, no protest coming forth.

"And I want you to be the one I get married to. I want Dumbledore to sanction it, and I want Neville to be my best man."

Draco nodded again.

"You can have control of everything else, pet."

Draco looked a little lost, but his mother smiled encouragingly and pulled him back to the catalogs.

"You two have fun," Harry called, heading towards the floo for his fitting.

Then he was going to drop at Neville's for a nice cold glass of butterbeer.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Okay, dear readers, this will be the last chapter posted for this fic! I'm so grateful for the never-ending support you've all given me and the stream of unending reviews. I'm sad to see it end, but I'm certainly excited to invest myself in my current plot bunny, Secure, and hopefully more soon. To those of you that were wondering about mpreg in this fic, I'm sorry to say that this fic will not contain that. If you are really a fan of that, put it in the reviews and I will try to make my next Drarry an mpreg! One. If you don't have a preference on pairings, my Snarry fic, Treat You Like a Prince, will contain mentioning of mpreg! As well as my upcoming Secure, though Secure may not have mpreg in it until the sequel. Thank you again, and happy reading!**

**YouSlyGryffindor**

_But Who Guards the Dragon_ Chapter 22

Draco fidgeted with his hair, trying to push it away from his face even as his mother batted his hands away.

"Now, darling," she chided, smacking his hand away once more with a slight huff, "You are going to go into this bonding looking every bit the proud submissive that you are. I won't have you acting all shy and uncomfortable when we both know you look absolutely beautiful."

Draco pouted, it morphing quickly into a scowl when he realized that expression didn't help him with his mother anymore. That look only worked on Harry.

The blonde man bit his lip as his mother added her finishing touch, a soft kiss to his brow, before stepping away with tears swimming in her usually cold grey eyes.

"I know this isn't where we thought you were heading, dragon," she whispered, "but I'm so proud of you. Never doubt that."

When the door was pulled open by his best man, Blaise Zabini, he smiled in relief.

"You alright there, Dray?"

The other boy laughed a twinkling laugh, blushing lightly at the dark man's assessing gaze.

"Of course I am," he told him. "I'm about to become a Potter."

-HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM—

"Looking sharp, mate," Neville commented, holding a hand up to Hermione when she tried to fix yet another random hair or piece of lint on Harry's ensemble. As the dominant bondmate, Harry was dressed in black robes. The muggle raising in Harry had expected a tuxedo, but what he had received instead was so much better. The robes clung to his upper half, but fell loose to flow around his legs. He wore black leather pants with black dragonhide boots, and due to the high collar of the robes he chose to forego wearing a shirt underneath. He looked to all the world like the dominant creature that he was, that look being encouraged by the great wings that were standing proudly behind him.

Harry Potter looked a dangerous sort of beautiful, and the power surrounding him would've caused any submissive to croon, but his one only gave him a soft smile when he saw him from the other end of the aisle.

Harry stared entranced as his lovely mate practically floated down the aisle, forgetting himself for a moment. He was snapped out of his reverie when Draco reached the area beside him as Draco was brought to his knees by his godfather's hand and his mouth was gagged.

He had to force the growl back down his throat and focus on the ritual, absentmindedly hearing the chanting of the ancient words. Draco's eyes were closed as his head was held down, and Harry could feel the magic pulsing around him. It was when Draco gasped that Harry realized the spell had been completed, and he chose to lean down and lift his mate into his arms to kiss him. The magic pulsed heavily between them and Draco whined, his arousal evident.

The dominant smiled minutely, securing the boy at his waist.

"The apparition point is in the back room," Severus drawled, seeing that the magic had obviously taken effect. "Congratulations."

===HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM===

Harry placed Draco gently down on the floor of their bedroom, stepping back.

"Stand still, my own. I wish to look at you."

As the submissive partner, Draco wore no clothing except for a sheer white robe and a short black loincloth. The robe was worn open, and the cloth was magicked to cover his modesty but only just. There were many thin silver bracelets and anklets arranged on his limbs, but the real shine was in the molten silver of his eyes.

"My dragon, you are so beautiful."

Harry hummed as he took in the sight of his mate, his arousal demonstrating itself in the huskiness of his voice.

"It's almost a waste to strip this from you when you look so precious. Maybe I should keep you like this all the time. Perhaps I should leave you in it and tie you to the bed, keep you ready and waiting for me to come along and fuck you whenever I please."

Harry's words combined with the allure of the wings had Draco gasping for air, his breath coming out in little puffs across his lips.

"I don't think I'd be able to leave. I'd just keep fucking you with my fingers, with my mouth, with my cock. Again, and again until you're so oversensitive that you're a crying mess, then I'd sit you on my dick and fuck you again. You, my beautiful submissive, all wet and lovely and mine.

He jerked his mate to his chest, plundering his mouth while caressing him with gentle fingers. He knew the juxtaposition of the rough treatment with the loving movements would be his undoing.

Harry finally had enough of teasing his little mate, laying him down on the mattress to spread him out for him to see.

The savior took in the picture of his Draco, all flushed and open, his fluttering entrance just begging to be tasted and touched.

He pressed a kiss to the open hole, watching as it clenched before Draco audibly sighed. Soon the lithe body was pushing against his mouth and hand, moaning incoherently.

Harry pulled up when he decided he couldn't hold off anymore, thrusting inside his warmth with haste.

"You are so beautiful, pet. So beautiful and so good and all mine."

Harry searched inside his lover, angling his thrusts until Draco was giving high pitched squeals.

"So hot, so tight, my love, my life," Harry whispered against his mate's cheek. "I'm so blessed to have you as my own. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms. To see you becoming all that are. To hold you each night. To see you rounded with my child. To see you old and beautiful. I get forever with you, baby. Forever. Are you ready for always with me? I'm so ready for always with you."

Draco cried out as his orgasm hit, holding onto Harry's neck fiercely as the man kept thrusting into him.

"Forever yours, dominant," he sobbed, he body clenching around his dominant's cock.

Harry slammed home once more, holding his mate close as he was brought over the brink.

"Yes, you are, my love. Mine forever. I love you."

_FIN_


End file.
